Mists of Avalon
by Blackwitch31
Summary: G1-"How he was hypnotized by her to the point of losing his way? His way of being... He is Galvatron, the supreme leader of the Decepticons! And the moment he met her, lost all vigor." GalvatronxOC
1. Mists of Avalon

_Rated** M **due to **SEX** scenes in later chapters..._

_**Disclaimer: **I don't own G1 Transformers, they belong to their makers_.

* * *

_The name of this fan fiction is pure coincidence, does not have to do with the original book written in real life._

_This is a G1 Transformers fanfiction, and I bet you will like._  
_This is my original Story who has several years and was written a long time ago, I just made some changes in the date and more._

_Alright, the first chapter will have a bit of History! Part of the chapter will pass in the beginnings of the Middle Ages known as the Dark Ages, and the rest of this chapter will pass in the XXI century._  
_You know in the Dark Ages the fear and superstition walked side by side, and that religion walked side by side with politics... was a very turbulent time._  
_Due to all that existed several religious purges known as the Inquisition, the famous one was the Spanish Inquisition._  
_But I am focusing on the less famous religious purges, and that passed 1000 years ago when our story starts!_

_By the way... I write several plots with G1 Galvatron or other Transformers! Yes, I have several storylines in G1._

_Let the story begin!_

* * *

**Mists of Avalon.**

**A mysterious island.**

1000 years ago the human mentality and costumes were completely different, and the times were very turbulent, superstitions and fear walked side by side… due to certain phenomena that were inexplicable to them and often not understood what was happening around them.

Were in the midst of the Dark Ages, everything was surrounded by mystical powers not to mention religion and politics were walking hand in hand and everything was explained in a way that the common people could understand, used fear to control them, saying that everything evil was the work of the devil or was God's punishment, and had to repent so that they do not suffer the eternal punishment, as was explicitly stated. The people of the Dark Ages were very religious and due to that, the people were constantly doing penance.

All to the delight of Kings and Popes who at that time had immense power, so they used their power to use and abuse of the poor and humble people, in other words, they were like sheep.

But there was a group of people who had to fight for their survival… they were considered witches and wizards for having more advanced thinking, or they find ways to heal people without causing great suffering, and for thinking and acting differently were persecuted by the Church, and there were many Kingdoms that pursued due to wealth or by Decree of the same Church.

The people helped, they thought they were doing something for the greater good, prevent their kids to be corrupted, or Kingdoms destroyed, just by joining these different people, and the common people streamed in mass;

"**Catch and burn these wizards, cast them out of here!"** These special people had to flee, for they were being persecuted in the name of the Church, in the name of a god who condemned witches and sorcerers, the people shouted;

**"Kill them immediately! God our Lord does not want witches and sorcerers.**

**They shall suffer eternal condemnation."** These people who had the Gift were burned in the public square, for all to see, the priests hoped to get a confession or to find out what kind of knowledge they had,

"If you tell us the truth, you will be spared." One of the people who had the Gift responds in agony, "for what? I won't say anything, let alone disown my beliefs." The priest only says by blessing;

"May God have mercy on your soul, witch." The woman who burns on the stake only says with disdain;

"I do not need your pity, Priest! Your Holy church is corrupt." When the priest hears that;

"Sacrilege, Blasphemer!" It says indignantly...

The Flames ended their work after a few hours, leaving everyone who had the Gift dead, and the hunt ended.

Were they dead? Not so, the survivors of that Purge decided to leave their countries, traveling in hiding, dependent on the charity of others, praying that they would not be discovered.

They left the continent, going to an archipelago in the middle of the Atlantic Ocean, where they founded a new kingdom, away from the persecutions of the Church and the various kingdoms, as well as escaping from the ignorance of the Dark Ages.

And those who had the Gift came from countries like Ireland, England, Scotland, France, Norman or Germanic countries... Anyone was welcome to the new homeland, including the beings of human mythology.

When this mysterious realm was founded, they chose a wise leader to lead them to a promising future.

This mysterious kingdom would have the name of new Avalon, and everyone would work to prosper.

1000 years have passed since the founding of N. Avalon...

We are in the 21st century and in the year 2015 the human being is already quite advanced in its mentality, but it still has to work much if it wants to improve, but ignores the existence of a mystical land, which is located on a mysterious set of islands in the Atlantic Ocean, its Inhabitants have succeeded in creating a Veil that prevents them from being discovered by other humans as well as by their satellites.

They ignore that the people of N. Avalon are much more advanced, but these same inhabitants preferred to adopt the costume of the Middle Ages but more advanced and more exotic, but there were also those who dressed in the fashion of the outside world.

They spoke several languages, some of them considered dead as Latin, Gaelic, Celtic and Irish, but English, German and French were also spoken not to mention Arabic and Hebrew.

But there were also some that would serve as a bridge between the outside and N. Avalon, without ever revealing their mystical origins or their place of birth, so they adopted a false identity.

All the inhabitants were endowed with magical powers, and great longevity, and as they were a technologically advanced people, they used energy from the elements, as well fossil fuels with much wisdom, because they knew that fossil fuels could cause great pollution, and they didn't want it.

They only used them in lighting and to isolate the boats to prevent the water from entering inside.

N. Avalon consisted of eight islands and each has a city, Nova Salem, Aval, Trollia, Mistifist, Magan, and Darckonia, and the capital was Avalónia the eighth was a deserted island with lush vegetation.

And each of these islands has its own culture due to the people who inhabited them, and Avalónia was known for its enormous crystal towers, they were built when the kingdom was founded.

Who is in front of the kingdom are two brothers, Beowulf and Naveen, one is warrior and the other is a very powerful sorceress, belonging to the order of sorcery and is a Counselor of the realm, but right now Naveen is Queen and her Counselor duties were postponed, but the people called her Counselor.

Naveen is known as Mistress Sorceress, for having an innate gift to magic, being very wise and humble and due to all that is cherished by the people, as well by her brother who is a good warrior, and a very sensible person, and the two rule N. Avalon with much wisdom, despite being very young, they succeeded in bringing order and peace to the kingdom.

Everyone was aware that the two studied abroad thanks to the link they had abroad, the countrymen who decided to live in the outside world.

Meanwhile outside the Veil...

The eternal struggle between Autobots and Decepticons continues, and humans do their best to help the Autobots mitigate the damage on planet Earth, but there were also those who supported the Decepticons because they had seen their struggle for their survival.

In Chaar...

Galvatron has strange fluxes, about a human woman with long white hair, and that she is on top, ridding him, giving him immense pleasure, and his spike buried inside her, and this mysterious human woman screams his name while they copulate.

And the dream makes its spike pulsating in anticipation, he desires that human and awakens from the stasis.

"Strange." Think on his mind torn apart by insanity.

So to try to forget that strange flow, he continues to study ways to get energy reserves in order to achieve his plans... Even tries to take off the Autobots ores, but has no luck, and due to that blows up his men as punishment.

"Damn, we're on the limit, Cyclonus!" The second in command responds, "It is true my leader, the Autobots are always meddling in our plans!" Galvatron has to give reason to Cyclonus... After all, those who have the blame are the Autobots.

"Cyclonus we have to get more Energon, our reserves are on the edge, we try everything without success!" Cyclonus begins to watch a strange point in the Atlantic Ocean, which comes in and out, times to times and disappears from its radar.

"I need to go to Earth; there is something I want to investigate, Mighty One." It says, while points to the map, "There's something that intrigues me, Galvatron." The Decepticon leader knows when Cyclonus decides to investigate something, no one can prevent him.

"Go then Cyclonus, then I want the report." Cyclonus bows, "Yes my leader." Cyclonus goes directly searching that mysterious place he detected on the Earth's map.

In New Avalon…

"Naveen, please listen to me!" The sorceress turns abruptly, "Why my brother?" Beowulf just says, "You can't lift waves, about who murdered our parents. You may suspect someone but then make an accusation... "Naveen looks at him, "I would never accuse without first investigating, Beowulf! You should know me well. "The warrior breathes with relief, "thanks to Odin, Naveen." The sorceress in question just says, "It's still a suspicion, I've ordered an investigation." Then look at the sky, "and I pray that everything goes for the best.

Now I need to go to the clairvoyance room, I feel something about to happen." Beowulf knows that his sister is very gifted and so does not ignore anything, he takes very seriously.

"Go Naveen, and then tell me what you think." She waves her hand, "yes I will tell." And get away from there and go to the room in question.

But she has something in mind, the suspect... Incidentally, the suspicion of the death of her parents, Beowulf's new wife, Zanna, because she feels that she is evil in person and has deceived everyone with her charm, but Naveen has never fallen into his charms, "_That's why my brother is blinded by her."_ Think, and let a sigh come out, "I am glad that I warned my brother not to reveal certain rooms of this palace, including this one." and continue her walk to the Clairvoyance room.

Zanna isn't Queen due to her being so volatile and full of ill thoughts, or do what she wants, and her whims have to be satisfied or else, and the people around her complain about her behavior and about a negative aura surrounding her, and they are right! Zanna is the Priestess of the Beast and worships the said Demon and wanted to Corrupt Beowulf and Naveen and bring them to her cult, but Naveen is a very strong woman, in mind and physical strength.

That's why she is only Beowulf consort, and even that she isn't capable to do… give an heir to him to assure the continuity of the family.

On the outside world...

It has been a few days since Cyclonus departed from Chaar, he seeks the mysterious place, but was unlucky he failed to obtain readings from the mysterious Island; he traveled the ocean and found no traces, "strange... How can it be? "Think very intrigued.

He can't find N. Avalon because the Veil prevents him from seeing the island, not to mention that no radar detects it, so the poor Mech leaves for Chaar.

"Galvatron won't like anything I'm going to tell him..." Think of it while flies through space.

In New Avalon ...

Naveen is very much applied in her tasks, she continues to have the same feelings, and goes back to the Clairvoyance room, then takes a small pitcher of water... Pouring it into a container, seeing shadows, seven to be exact, "I don't understand... The seventh shadow has a familiar form, someone who has left the island! "And it turns out a little more revealing the person, "Adani? Is he the engine of this change? After all, he always tried to protect N. Avalon from the outside. "But the water did not reveal the other 6 forms that were enormous alongside Adani." When finishes, leaves the room, going to the Council.

"Counsellor?" Call a female voice, the Sorceress turns to see Beowulf's wife, "Zanna What's going on?" The girl replies, "I need your advice." Naveen just says, "Zanna, you know I have time counted." The other woman lowered the head, "I know perfectly well, Counsellor, and give her a manuscript." Can you take a look later? " Naveen accepts the manuscript, "Then I'll tell you later." Zanna bows away from Naveen, who continues her path direct to the Council.

Little does she know that her friend Adani will help a race of giant Robots, to get fuel.

In Chaar...

Cyclonus arrives at the planet, and Galvatron sees that he is very tired and at the same time disappointed, so he expects him to return, to know the news.

Then the two advances to the meeting room, until Cyclonus reveals, "I could not find that mass of land in the middle of the Atlantic Ocean my leader." Galvatron says nothing, listening, "It is very strange, for I know that the island is there, but it is not detected by my radar or by human satellites!" Galvatron stands up looking out the window of the room, targeting the space, "I see... But you're intrigued. " Cyclonus crosses his arms, "Yes... is an island that appears and disappears from the sight of anyone, and I have traveled across the Atlantic Ocean Galvatron, but there was one thing I detected... Readings of a tremendous energy source. " It left Galvatron very curious, "You are not omitting anything Cyclonus? '" The other waves, "Negative Mighty One, it can even be bait to get away from that mysterious island."

"I can help you!" It says a mysterious voice, the two Decepticons turned around seeing a human dressed in strange clothes, "Who are you?" Question Cyclonus, the strange man responds, "I am Adani, and I am native to the islands that you seek so much." They both get so stunned by what they just heard.

* * *

_Well, what do you think?_

_I appreciate constructive criticism, thanks!_


	2. A mystical island

_Rated** M** due to** SEX** scenes in later chapters._

_**Disclaimer:** G1 Transformers aren't mine, they belong to their Makers!_

* * *

_Well...the second chapter is on folks!_  
_Something will happen..._  
_The Decepticons will meet strange People._  
_By the way... Naveen is a Queen and above all a Sorceress, but has an innate Gift for magic._  
_Now you wonder why some call her Counselor... before her parents being murdered she was a Counselor, and worked a lot._  
_Was not a spoiled Princess but a good one._  
_She doesn't brag about her powers or Class._

_Enjoy the chapter folks!_

* * *

**A mystical Island**

_"I can help you!" Says a mysterious voice, the two Decepticons saw themselves seeing a human dressed in strange clothes, "Who are you?" Question Cyclonus, the strange man responds, "I am Adani, and I am native to the islands that seek so much." They both get so stunned by what they just heard_.

Galvatron doesn't believe what he's seeing and listening to, a human stranger on that base? How can he have passed without being detected by his men?!

"How did you get past our security system?" Adani replies, "I have my methods, Robot!" Galvatron notices that the strange man is not afraid of him, so Adani decides to move forward with a proposal, "I know you're having trouble getting energy, but I can offer you something that will help you." Galvatron looks at him, "How so human?" Adani just says, "I can take you there, so you can talk to the rulers of N. Avalon!" Cyclonus is shocked, "Avalon? But isn't it the name of a human legend? " Adani smiles, "N. Avalon has nothing to do with the legend of King Arthur, this island is quite real, I can tell you that it is quite out of the ordinary." Cyclonus continues to look at the strange man, "Why didn't I find this archipelago?" Adani sits at the table, "It is due to a Veil that was created a thousand years ago, to prevent us from being found by those who persecuted us." Galvatron is curious, "What do you mean, human? Who chased you so far as to go to a set of islands in the middle of the ocean? " Adani just says, "It's a long story, gentlemen.

So you accept my proposal? "

Galvatron and Cyclonus depart from the Human Stranger, conferring a little, "if it's true what he says, it's an opportunity to get what we want!" Suggests Cyclonus, Galvatron ponders until it comes to a decision, turning to Adani, "very well... I accept your proposal.

I'll have to convene a meeting with my men! " The other nods, "Great, I'm glad to hear that." Cyclonus just says, "but you're going to give all the information in this meeting, human." Adani smiles, "I'll be happy to." And it actually happens.

In N. Avalon…

Everyone ignores what will happen in the coming days, the usual routine continues, Naveen took a few days to consult the manuscript that Zanna had given her, and because of that she is in a meeting with the Council of Justice, "don't you think of any accusation about this individual?" Question, "No, this man is a citizen who has never raised problems, but it is also not known why he has provoked this situation so described." Naveen only replies, "That's what I wanted to hear, magistrate.

Thank you for helping me in this matter, only confirmed my suspicions. " And get up from the chair, "I need to retire." The magistrates bow to her, seeing the figure of Naveen coming out the door.

The girl is furious, Zanna had done another scheme, condemn an innocent to death? That penalty is for murderers and sex offenders, and the individual does not fit into these categories.

She knows exactly what to do!

Beowulf crosses with her, "Naveen? Is everything okay with you? " She waves, "I'm fine, I have a matter I need to solve." Beowulf feels that something is not right, but nothing says.

Naveen notices He's got his backpack, "I see you're leaving for Darckonia, my brother." He waves, "Yes I am, I'll off two weeks." She accompanies him to his Guardian Animal, and embraces him, "be careful, and have a good trip!" He rides his Wolf, saying, "Thank you, see if you can understand yourself with Zanna." Naveen replies, "If she doesn't provoke me, everything will be fine." He smiles, and moments later he leaves with his entourage.

She sees her brother walk away from the Crystal Palace, "May Odin accompany you on this journey, my brother." When she doesn't see him, leaves going into the palace.

Zanna is preparing some enchantments, when she hears the door of her studio opening, then sees Naveen, "Why didn't you say goodbye to Beowulf?" Zanna notices the Queen's voice, but responds, "I was preparing some enchantments." Naveen crosses the arms, "very well... Yet you should accompany him. " The other one lowers her head, "It's not my job." Naveen advances, "that is his decision, not yours, Zanna." When she is going to answer, Naveen cuts the answer, "You have no excuse, Zanna." She doesn't know what to say.

Naveen advances, "I've been consulting the manuscript you gave me." Zanna swallows in dry, for she knows that Naveen is never fooled, but hopes that she has heard it.

"You didn't get what you wanted, Zanna, this man has done nothing against me or my brother, and much less against you." The other begins to argue, "Naveen, he tried yes." The Sorceress only says while delivering the manuscript, "Do not deceive me Zanna, you want to hide what you want to do against this kingdom, and how he did not want to cooperate with you, tried to do everything to kill him." Zanna is unarmed, having no more arguments, "Do you not say anything Zanna?" Silence, "I thought so! You will fulfill your obligations, and this time all this passes, understood? " The other nods, "I must retire." And get out of there.

Naveen comes out, but she hears Zanna swearing loudly, **"THAT IMPUDENT BITCH, NO ONE BUT NO ONE DENIES ME WHAT I WANT!"** The Queen laughs once again managed to stop her from doing what she wanted.

Meanwhile in Chaar...

"Have you been enlightened about what I have explained to you?" The Decepticons are staring at each other, but Galvatron responds, "They will stay in Chaar, for there is much to do here." Adani raises his brow, is curious, who will go with him then?

"I will go, Cyclonus and the Sweeps." Adani is very pleased to hear that news, "You will not regret it, I assure you!" Galvatron replicates, "for your sake, I sure hope so." Scourge asks, "Is it for when the departure, Galvatron?" The Decepticon leader responds, "Come now, I look forward to meeting this mysterious island." Adani just says, "All right, let's go then?" Cyclonus responds, "Indicate us the way!" Adani has a small shuttle and embarks, and everyone departs after him.

In N. Avalon

Naveen is among the people disguised, she does not want to be seen or recognized that's why she doesn't have an escort, she prefers Bai's company, an Eagle Owl, which increases in size to carry Naveen where she wants to go.

Bai is her guardian animal, who was destined to her since Naveen was born, Beowulf's is a wolf.

All the inhabitants of N. Avalon have a guardian animal, and all are treated as members of the family, having the same rights.

They are very clever and have the gift of speech, Bai also advises Naveen, for he is very wise, and she hears it constantly.

"Do you still have the same feeling, Naveen?" The girl replies, "Yes Bai and Adani will be the catalyst of what will happen." Bai knows she's not mistaken, "Naveen How will you act?" She strokes the soft feathers of the Eagle-Owl, "I'll see you soon, Bai.

I have great esteem for Adani, for he was my father's counselor, he was devastated when he was murdered, and because of that, he left N. Avalon, going to the outside world. " Bai asks, "Did he decide to return?" Naveen shrugs, "I have no idea." And they both continue to wander the streets of the city, observing the people's routine.

She does this a lot, to better understand the people, so she gets to know the problems that afflict them, and does it in disguise not to be recognized.

So try the food and shop in the markets, buy materials for spells and potions.

Visit the prisons to hear the prisoners, and see if they are treated well, all in Bai's company.

Dark, and everyone collects to sleep, and they don't know what's going to happen the next day...

However in the outside world, Adani and the Decepticons are on their way to N. Avalon, and the journey takes a few hours, and when they are near the sun shines in all its splendor.

"Now you will attend some strange phenomena!" It warns, and in fact happens, the Decepticons enter a strange fog, obtaining strange readings, and it seems that they are off route, "correct your route, Decepticon," advises Adani to Cyclonus.

Galvatron and the remaining Decepticons corrected the route, and when the fog dissipates, they see the set of islands and far away, the crystal towers of Avalonia, "Welcome to N. Avalon, my Lords." Then asks, "Can you change sizes?" Question, Galvatron beckons, "Yes we can." Adani replies, "So do it." And it actually happens.

Adani also tells them, "do not think to attack this land, for we are very well prepared, you will be torn apart!" The Decepticons say nothing, for they can attract the wrath of the inhabitants of N. Avalon.

They land in the vicinity of the city, Adani hides his vehicle and escort the Decepticons, and on the way to the Crystal Towers saw very strange things including characters from human mythology.

And they came across the Guardian animals, "strange... These beings. " Adani explains, "They are guardian animals, have the ability to change shape and size." Cyclonus observes, "They're usually smaller!" Adani smiles, "it is true, but these are special, all the inhabitants have one since they were born, and also serve as a means of transportation." Galvatron is intrigued, "I haven't detected any signs of technology yet!" Adani only explains, "Don't be fooled by appearances, Decepticon.

We simply adopt a traditional means of life, but we use a lot of natural resources, namely the energies of the elements, it is very rare to use the fossil fuels to which you are accustomed. " With a keen eye Cyclonus, detects what Adani meant, really the technology is well present, but it is used with great wisdom.

"I see." Adani is at the gates of the Towers, and when they were going to enter a sentry, stop their way, "Alt, what do you want from here?!" Adani stands out, "I want to speak to the Queen!" The sentry only asks, "Do you have an appointment?" Adani replies, "No." The Sentinel points to them the spear, "then they cannot enter!" And close the gates, Galvatron points his fusion cannon to the sentry, but this one does not retreat and maintains his position, "stop that Decepticon, he can end up with you at a glance!" advises Adani, "any inhabitant has a force out of the ordinary, and dominates some kind of magic." and Galvatron notices The sentry's hand, some rays are coming out, "he's ready to attack you if you don't lower your cannon." Galvatron lowers the cannon, "Let's Go!" Then a shadow passes over the heads of the seven visitors, and Galvatron sees a female figure mounted on an Eagle Owl, Adani also saw her, "I know who to talk to." Then it just says, "form a chain, for I will transport you to the interior of the Crystal Towers." Galvatron raises a brow but does what they tell him, and at a glance, all are transported by Adani, to the interior of the Palace of the Tower, all in front of the sentry, who quickly communicates to the captain of the guard.

Inside the Towers, Adani only informs, "Let's go straight to the throne room." Galvatron just says, "All right, I'll listen to you!" And they follow him.

In another part of the Tower, the captain of the guard receives the alert from the sentry, and calls some guards, "the Palace is being invaded, I want you to find the invaders." One of the guards responds, "right captain." Then Norock warns, "I'll try to warn the Queen, and take her someplace safe, we never know." And the orders are fulfilled immediately.

Naveen is in the library to consult some books, there are important things she needs to be aware of when the captain decides to enter, "Mistress Sorceress..." The girl set her book, "What's Up, Captain Norock?" The Captain bows, "Mistress, the palace has just been invaded by six mechanical beings and one human." Naveen rises, "W…What?! Have you failed to stop them from entering?" The captain tries to justify himself, "whoever teleported them has strange powers!" Naveen is pensive, so she commands, "try to catch them, and bring them to the throne room." Norock replies, "I have already preached about your orders Mistress, at this moment we are looking for them." Naveen breathes with relief, "good, capture them but do not harm them." The other bows, "Yes Mistress." Then she adds, "I'll still be here for a while, and when they're with you, come and call me." The captain makes another bow, "Yes Mistress." Norock before leaving only informs, "the magistrates require your presence in a meeting, I think it has to do with Zanna's prisoner." Naveen look at him, "Thank you, captain, you can go now!" Norock left the library.

However...

The seven invaders are on their way to the throne room when they are intercepted by the guards of the Palace, and when Galvatron found himself surrounded he tries to activate his Fusion cannon, but Norock only tells him, "If I were you, I would deactivate your weapon." Galvatron was going to answer when Adani replies, "Calm down Decepticon, lower the cannon!" Norock recognizes the voice of the human, "Adani?!" The other nods, "Yes I am, captain." Galvatron is stunned, and decides to lower his weapon by listening, "Have you decided to return after 2 years?!" He replies, "Yes, it's been a long time!" Norock sees the six Decepticons, "I see you've brought visitors." The other explains, "Yes they want to talk to those who govern N. Avalon." Norock replies, "She's already on her way, but follow me.

As they walked they saw that the palace was richly ornate with tapestries, pottery pieces, and occasionally a cleaning robot. On the wall they saw illustrations regarding the History of N. Avalon, the same was written on the walls, engraved on the stone, and Cyclonus can see that it was written in several languages, and at least two of them were dead tongues, and Adani notices, "it is the history of this Kingdom since its founding.

If you have a translator, you can read what's here. "

Then they hear, "Stay here, the head of the kingdom is coming." They hardly know that Naveen is very close to them, is in her typical council costume, a long white dress of Gaelic style, bringing a purple cloak.

* * *

_The action will begin folks... Galvatron will meet someone... with power._

_I appreciate constructive criticism, thank you._


	3. Face to face

Rated** M** due to **SEX** scenes in later chapters

**Disclaimer:** The G1 Transformers aren't mine, they belong to their Makers.

* * *

_Well... like I said Galvatron will meet someone special... The Queen of New Avalon!_

_What will happen?_

_How about to discover?_

* * *

**Face to face.**

Footsteps are heard, and all saw themselves seeing a female figure descending the stairs, hearing a gentle voice, "Are these the strangers who dared to invade this place of peace?" All the soldiers present and Adani bowed, Captain Norock replies, "Yes, My Queen."

The girl looks at the visitors, seeing a Dark Blue Robot, one purple with a kind of rabbit hears and 4 identical light blue bearded robots, "I see Norock!" Adani approaches, "Mistress Sorceress..." The Decepticons hear her, "Adani... Did you bring these six mechanical beings?! " Adani replies, "Yes Milady, they want to talk to you about a possible alliance!" She looks at the chest of the Decepticon leader, "How dare you bring Decepticons here to this holy place Adani?! I always thought you had a great love for N. Avalon! " Adani gets embarrassed, "Milady, my apologies, but they are in big trouble!" Naveen looks out the window, "Adani, the Autobots have also come here, and we also deny them raw material for their weapons, but we help them with the energy reserves!" Adani asks, "so..." Naveen approaches the 6, Norock makes a point, "though Adani is here, what prevents them from attacking you?" Naveen responds while holding his arm, "they will not attack me."

Cyclonus whispered to Galvatron, "she is very young, but she has the hair completely white!" Galvatron is hypnotized by the human who is speaking to Adani, "she is a goddess, so beautiful... More than our femmes. " Scourge does a scan to Naveen without her realizing it, "it really is true, she is very young, appears to be about 30 years old!" Galvatron only Mumbles, "very beautiful." They also notice for their physical attributes, long white hair, a very delicate face, the body is ideal... And notices something else, there's a crystal on her forehead. And they continue to observe the unfolding of the action.

Naveen heads for them speaking in perfect English;

"I am Naveen one of the rulers of N. Avalon, I rule this land alongside my twin brother, Beowulf, who at this time is not here!

He went on a diplomatic trip! " When Galvatron hears, he doesn't know what to say, but listens to her, "I know you are Decepticons, but I want you to identify yourselves."

Cyclonus follows the example of the human soldiers, makes a small bow, "I am Cyclonus, the second in command of the Decepticons, Galvatron leader of the Decepticons and finally Scourge and his sweeps, we are all natural of Cybertron but our base is on the planet Chaar." Naveen crosses the arms, "the Decepticon leader in person... Who would have guessed!

Why don't you talk, Galvatron? Did the cat eat your tongue? " The Decepticon leader kneels, leaving Cyclonus in shock, Galvatron kneeling down? It's unheard of!

Naveen looks at him, and does the unexpected, kneel herself to his level by putting a hand on his shoulder, "you didn't have to do that, my lord! Arise I do not deserve all this reverence! " And Naveen gives him the hand, which he holds right away, then when he is standing, he takes her hand, kissing her answering, "Milady, I have no way with words... I am very volatile! " She blushes due to the Decepticon leader's action, "it was very gentlemanly, Galvatron and I accept your explanation, what do you want from my humble person?" Galvatron tries to do his best, "I would like to dialogue with you... we need help..." She smiles, "was it hard to talk to me?" This time it was his turn to blush, "N... No. "

Cyclonus notices that his leader is running out of character, and completely glazed in that simple human, Adani recognizes the signs immediately commenting, "I think you will have help." Cyclonus asks, "What do you mean?" Adani replies, "Your Galvatron is completely caught by Naveen!" Scourge laughs, "by the Matrix, our Leader has fallen in love?" Cyclonus only warns, "Quiet Scourge!"

However between Naveen and Galvatron...

"You are tired of your journey, you will rest and tomorrow we will talk a little." Galvatron smiles, "Yes, of course, Milady." And kisses her hand.

Naveen calls one of the servants, "Lisca if you don't mind, could you prepare three rooms for our visits?" Lisca bows, "Yes Counselor." Then she turns to the visitors, "while the rooms are be prepared, come and rest in our gardens, I have a meeting scheduled for 3 o'clock in the afternoon." and immediately they are forwarded to the gardens that were very beautiful.

Adani asks them, "What did you think of her?" Cyclonus responds, "Very humble, and has a very strong personality." Galvatron on the other hand replies, "she... is Divine! " Adani smiles, "it's natural, everyone loves her, she cares about the people." And they sit in one of the benches that are scattered around the garden, "enjoy this natural beauty."

However

Naveen arrives at the Council of Magistracy, "I'm sorry to have lied to you, counselor in relation..." She closes the door looking with a reproved tone, "I just hope you have an explanation for this lie!" One of the counselors only gives her the results of the investigation, "they are documents regarding the investigation you requested in relation to the person you suspect." She examines everything, "All right, I'll take this, I need to read this calmly." Agar only advises, "Prudence before confronting the suspect." Naveen looks at him, "Thank you for the suggestion, and I will abide, for I do not want to scare the" prey ", we are already investigating the murder of my parents for too long." Then she orders, "I want you to follow the suspect, I want to know all the moves, and who it talk to!" Agar responds, "It will be as you command, Counsellor." Moments later she is out of the room, heading straight for the library.

On the way, she crosses with Zanna, "Naveen, I hear that my uncle has returned from the outside world." The Queen replies, "Yes, she came to visit us! He's resting now. " Zanna is happy, she hasn't seen him for a long time, so asks, "He is on his usual quarters?" Naveen replies, "He is in the garden, together with other visits, I know you miss him very much, Zanna." The other waves, "Yes, I miss Uncle Adani very much." Naveen only asks, "Do not disturb the other visits, they have come from far away, then you will have your chance." Zanna replies, "You can be quiet, Naveen." And get out of there.

The rest of the day went a long way, but Naveen's work did not, was working in her library until very late, was consulting more books as well as the document had received hours before.

When she finished the work, keeps the document, in a place that she only knows, and goes straight to her room, to prepare to sleep.

The servants know when Naveen works late, they leave food ready for her to eat, and in fact, that happened.

When Naveen arrives in the room, takes a shower, wears a nightgown, a robe, and goes to the kitchen to eat the meal that was prepared.

While eating, someone enters the kitchen, and she raises her head by seeing that it is the Decepticon leader, "what you are doing here, Decepticon?" Galvatron replies, "I heard a noise and came to investigate!" She responds to her with some coolness, "since you have investigated, you can return, for I want to be alone." He bows to her, "so be it... Female. " But she smiles at him, "and thank you for your attention, when we're rested, we'll talk." Galvatron takes a little bow and go out of there, but keeps watch, not someone tries something against her.

At the end of her meal, she returns to her room without any bumps, and when she falls into bed, she asleep fast.

Meanwhile in Galvatron's room...

He falls into bed, entering stasis immediately, starting to have streams... With Naveen, the Queen who rules that strange land.

Dream about the moment they met, her contagious smile, her delicate touch...

By the Matrix how he was hypnotized by her to the point of losing his way? His way of being... He is Galvatron, the supreme leader of the Decepticons. And the moment he met her, he lost all vigor, and the will to hurt those people!

Even if he tried, she wouldn't give him a chance, because she holds tremendous power not to mention he was attracted to her.

And he sleeps the rest of the night in peace, continuing to dream of that strange human.

In Naveen's room...

"Strange that Galvatron." Think, and let herself sleep so tired, but a thought invades her mind, "what are the intentions of this Galvatron? Odin Guide Me! " And she falls asleep completely.

Morning, Naveen rises and one of the servants enters with a huge dish with food.

"Good morning Mistress, did you sleep well?" Naveen replies, "Yes Lisca!" The servant puts the dish in front of Naveen, but the sorceress only says, "Why don't you eat with me, Lisca?" The servant only says, "I thank you for your gesture mistress..." Naveen holds her hand, "You always say that Lisca, but you should know that I don't care that you're my collaborator!

Go ahead and eat breakfast with me. " And in fact, she does that, eats with Naveen who just says, "you continue to do an excellent job, you were careful to leave my dinner properly warmed in the oven." Lisca does not know what to say but continues to hear it, "you work so hard to keep all this in order and no one even stopped to thank you." Lisca only says, "Mistress, you are mistaken, all the counselors and the King respect us greatly, and that is enough for us." Naveen smiles, "still good Lisca." Both continue to enjoy the meal.

Moments later they end, and Naveen only asks, "Could you call Elphani?" Lisca rises, "of course!" Naveen just says, "I'm going to take a shower, then I'd like her to fix my hair, I know I could use my magic, but I like the work she does with my hair." Lisca smile and get out of there while Naveen's going to take a shower.

Meanwhile in Galvatron's room.

The curtains are opened, and he awakens seeing a servant of the palace, with the curtain in her hand, "Good morning my lord, How was your night?" Galvatron looks at the servant, "very good, what are you doing here?" She replies, "I'm just opening the curtains, my lord, sunlight does wonders to our humor!" Then he asks, "What about my men?" She replies, "They're already on foot exploring the city." He smiles, "they deserve it." The servant is going to take care of its chores.

Galvatron leans on the bed, wants to enjoy the comfort that it offers him, it has been a long time since he did it, it was better if he had a femme beside him...

Wait, he thought about that? He must be really needy, he hasn't copulate in a long time! And when he thinks about, his spike stirs inside of his codpiece, he wants to find relief for that suffering.

Then he gets up going under the shower, and cold water falls to its armor, the ideal to relieve it.

A few hours pass and Naveen is already in the Throne room, listening to people from all of N. Avalon, wants to be aware of their problems to then try to solve them in the best way, and is observed by the Decepticons who are amazed at their willingness to lead.

When the audience ends with the people, she leaves the room, crossing with Adani, "Do you want to speak to me privately, my Queen?" Naveen replies, "I do, I need to know why you bring them here!" Adani lowers his head, "I just want to help Naveen, that's all!" She only asks you, "Walk with Me!" And the two walks into the garden, continuing to talk about the matter she had in hand, "Adani I know you want to help, but don't forget that these Decepticons are a fearsome force." Adani knows what's at stake, "I have the perfect notion of it." She continues, "You know they have brought great suffering to our planet, and I know that this Galvatron is completely violent and insane! Who knows what they can prepare against us! " Adani crosses his arms, "I don't think, he came to ask for help... And if he attacked us, we'd end up with them! " Naveen sighs, "Yes it is true, but that Galvatron..." Adani calculates soon but nothing says, on the contrary, hears it, "he was out of action when he saw me, was glazed not to mention without action, his deputy commander spoke instead of him." Adani drops a laugh, "you have that effect on people, Naveen." She smiles, but she hears, "see if you hear him, okay?" She replies, "I'll take that into account, Adani."

Then ask him another question, "So Zanna came to you?" He smiles, "Yes, it was good to see her, Naveen, she was so happy.

I'm going to have dinner with her, so we can catch up, want to know more about the outside world. " Naveen smiles pleased to hear the news, "I'm glad to know that." Then hears Adani, "Naveen, I know you don't like my niece, but make an effort." Naveen only says, "I have my reasons Adani, and you know that my intuition has never left me wrong, I do not want to know the decisions it takes, but as long as it complies with its obligations and does not harm anyone." Adani knows that Naveen is very straightforward, and he does not think to say what he thinks, "as long as she doesn't tease me, everything goes well." He has to accept what was told, "at least you say things in our face." She smiles, "relax... Enjoy your niece, talk a little bit OK? " Adani nods. The two of them continue to walk until it's time for him to retire.

Naveen, on the other hand, continues with her walk, she needs to relax her mind, has had so much work that often had time to rest.

* * *

_What was that?!_

_Galvatron was literally caught by Naveen character... wow._

_I appreciate positive criticism, thanks!_


	4. The attack

_Rated** M** due to SEX scenes in later chapters_

_**Disclaimer:** The G1 Transformers aren't me, belong to their Makers_

* * *

_Some of you are wondering why Galvatron is acting like that, I know he is insane a very reckless, some times gives steps bigger than his foot and that's why he loses battles._

_He had bad intentions when setting foot in New Avalon, but something happened, he started to change... and I think it was due to positive vibes around him, and of course due to Naveen's beauty.(He had revealed that to her)_  
_He was warned by Adani if he tries something would be destroyed by Naveen with a flick of a wrist._

_Let the chapter begin!_

* * *

**The attack**

Naveen continues to walk through the gardens of the Tower Palace, when appears Bai, his guardian animal, "Okay, I've rested a little, my friend." Naveen smiles, "Glad you rested, you've been helping me so much." He replies, "I know, but at the same time we are so little time together, we barely have time to talk.

I feel I have not played my role as a Guardian. " Naveen caresses gently the Eagle Owl's feathers, "nonsense Bai! You're the best guardian I could ever have! Besides being my guardian, you're my friend and confidant, not to mention that you're a great counselor! You tell me what I want or not to hear, being true in what you say! " Then smiles, "you're family, Bai!" And he only smiles, "and your means of transport!" They both started to laugh.

Galvatron was also enjoying the gardens, when he sees them passing, apparently they are very excited to talk, how can a simple bird speak and have the size of a terrestrial horse?

And he couldn't help but listen to their conversation, _"Naveen, I know the subject I'm about to tell you is none of my business, but I think I should advise you."_ She crosses the arms over her chest, _"tell me your opinion, Bai, you know I like to hear other points of view."_ Bai advances, "_I think you should hear that Galvatron... Hear what he has to say to you. "_ She sighs, _"Yes I do have to listen to him, but his history of violence..."_ Bai looks her in the eye, _"Listen, Naveen, give him a chance, you may not help him with raw materials, but help him in other things!"_ Naveen again caresses the feathers of the Eagle Owl, "Only You, Bai." He shoots, _"we're very similar to, Naveen."_ Galvatron begins to get some hope.

He hears some more of the talk, _"What do you think of this Galvatron Naveen?"_ He hears the Sorceress answer, _"he is very gentlemanly, but his mind is in a whirlwind... I feel that whoever created him, dominated it for a moment, but the mental connection was cut abruptly. "_ How did Naveen know? She referred to Unicron when he was reformatted.

_"I wish I could help this Galvatron about his madness!"_ Listen to Naveen tell Bai,_ "but I feel that he is on the threshold of reason and madness, he does not think clearly, it is because of this unpredictability that he is violent."_ He doesn't believe what he hears, but her voice denotes...worry? He'll have to find out later.

Naveen had not yet finished until Galvatron hears, "_that Cyclonus is a very positive influence on him, for he tries to advise him, but I feel he is not properly valued by Galvatron."_ Oh how she is right, unfortunately, he only unloads his frustrations at Cyclonus.

Galvatron continues, wandering around, seeing what surrounds him, until Naveen appears before him, "Good morning, My Lord, how was your evening?" His spark beats in his chest, "it was very good, counselor." She smiles, "I'm glad you enjoyed our hospitality." Then she just says, "Continue to enjoy our hospitality, then we will talk later.

Bai Let's go, we have urgent business to solve. " And the two walk away from there leaving Galvatron without action.

Some days pass, and Naveen is in a conference with the various administrators of the small towns, wants to be aware of everything, "very good indeed, I am satisfied with your performance.

My brother will love this good news, gentlemen, but beware, for there are those who want to destroy the peace and isolation of this Holy Land. "Everyone agrees with what she said to them, finally, "You can go in peace, and continue your good work." And leave the room, heading towards the Clairvoyance room; she needs to know when to act in relation to Galvatron.

First she decides to take a little stroll in the gardens, being inside a room for a few hours can make someone very tired, and Naveen does not like to be closed on four walls, loves the outdoors, because it helps her immense to reflect on subjects or possible solutions to the problems that appeared in front of them.

While standing outside the palace, a man wants to speak to her, and as it is normal she accesses the request, and when she is by her side, the man de sheath a dagger and sticks it in her chest saying, "**Die, BITCH!**" And run away, she screams while tries to take the dagger out, **"Nail him, guards!"** and throws a ball of mystical energy, hitting the unknown man, who escapes with a wound on one of the legs, the guards go after him together with Bai.

Galvatron and Cyclonus hear the commotion, seeing Naveen, on the ground with a dagger stabbed in the chest, Galvatron picks her in bridal style, "Milady..." She looks at him, "Galvatron... I hit him! " And passes out due to the blood loss, he gets afflicted, and when Cyclonus sees the look of his leader, he scans the sorceress, getting more relieved, "she's just unconscious, the dagger hasn't hit anything vital." Galvatron is more relieved, "Let's go to the palace, and remove the dagger." Cyclonus nods, "Yes my leader!" But Galvatron only asks, "Call one of the servants, tell them that Naveen needs medical services!" Cyclonus acts immediately and will alert Lisca and Elphani about the state of Naveen.

Galvatron takes her to her quarters, where is a medical team ready, "let us do our job." Galvatron beats his foot, "No... I want to watch. " And Cyclonus gives them the point of the situation, and the dagger is safely removed.

The Decepticon leader stays in the room, watching the doctors' work, but starts thinking about why Naveen was attacked, she's so loved by the people, why would anyone want to kill her? He'll have to find out.

Elphani approaches him, "I think you should leave, we have to undress her." But he looks at her, his gaze says it all, Elphani thinks it's best not to tell him anything.

When Adani learned of the attempt on Naveen's life, he hastens to go to her, does not want to lose another friend at the hands of a murderer, and when he arrives in the room, is prevented from entering by the guards, but Galvatron goes out because he wants to give some privacy to servants and maids.

"You here Decepticon?" Galvatron has Naveen's blood on his armor, and Adani understands, "you had nothing to do with this?" The Decepticon responds, "Don't accuse me of something I didn't do, I just took her to be treated by human doctors, but before she passed out she told me that had hit whoever did this to her." Adani softens the look, "I didn't want to accuse you Decepticon, but I like her very much, for she is a straight person, but I will investigate this attack, I swear by Odin!" Galvatron crosses his arms, "first you must capture him! And I want to interrogate him! " Adani just says, "No, leave this to our Captain, he is the most effective to get a confession from this man!" Galvatron knows that he can't leave the secret affection that nourishes her to blind him, he has to let others solve that problem.

One day passed, Naveen awakens and tries to stand, but a metallic hand prevents her from getting up, "don't strain yourself Milady." And she lets herself be lying down, "you're still too weak, don't you remember anything?" She looks at the side seeing the Mech in question, "M...My Lord?" He holds her hand, "Yes... I brought you here. " She looks at him, "Thank you...Galvatron." He repeats the same question, "Do you remember anything?" She closes her eyes, "a man asked to talk to me, and I went to him, without that, I was stabbed, he ran away and I struck him with a mystic Ray, I think I hurt him seriously in the leg." Galvatron is satisfied, she's safe.

"Galvatron, why this attention? You're a complete stranger to me! " He swallows it dry, and she notices, "That's what I thought, but don't worry... I have that effect on people, but it will pass. " He wonders if the human is right, will this infatuation pass?

"We're going to talk Galvatron, you can be quiet, and maybe we could make a deal." Says Naveen, "I'll let you rest, Naveen, you need to regain your strength." And leave her alone, but the Sorceress says, "Thank you Galvatron, for saving my life." And falls asleep, but he doesn't leave her side.

When Elphani comes in to see how the Sorceress is, she smiles as she sees the Decepticon leader guarding it, "this robot is not as bad as they claim!" Think to herself and leave the room without making any noise.

Two days pass, Naveen is recovered thanks to the good work of the doctors, and nothing else happened due to the watchful eye of Galvatron who does not leave the door of her chambers, "My leader has not left the door of the human quarters, I have never seen you be so loyal to a simple human! " Galvatron replies, "She is vital to us Cyclonus, our survival depends on the negotiations we may have with her." He notices that Galvatron is not so volatile, that the human has affected his logic circuits?

"Very well my leader, I will continue to explore this land with the sweeps, then we'll do the report." Galvatron only orders, "Let it go, will you enjoy the pleasures this land has to offer you, and I don't want you to cause problems understood?" Cyclonus bows, "Yes my leader!" And part of it leaving Galvatron alone, watching the human woman.

Naveen already feels strong enough to get out of bed, is tired of being confined to a bed, she wants to get out of there, breathe fresh air!

When Elphani sees her standing, "Don't think about leaving the room, Naveen! You're not strong enough yet!" But Naveen is stubborn, "No, Elphani I need to get out of here, you know I hate to be closed!" Elphani smiles, "then you will like to hear this, our" Romeo "is at the door of your chambers!" Naveen is amazed, "Are you kidding? Is Galvatron on watch? " Elphani smiles, "Oh yes... Don't let go of your door for nothing of this world! " Naveen smiles, "Okay, I have to give him that merit!" Elphani picks up a light blue dress and helps her put it on and then treats her long white hairs, making a simple braid.

At last, Naveen picks up the scepter, but when she was about to leave Norock appears, "What is it, Captain, is something wrong?" He bows, "Your Majesty, we captured the man who stabbed you." Naveen only orders, "Take me to him!" And Norock does exactly that, and the three of them go straight to the dungeons, Galvatron didn't feel them, he was "sleeping" against the wall, he was exhausted.

When the three arrive in prison, Naveen is forwarded to the prisoner, and hears Norock say, "It was Bai who captured him." Naveen asks, "How did you found him?" Norock recalls, "he was severely injured in a leg, but he still lost us for a few hours, your guardian animal was watching by air when he saw it.

He just didn't kill him because wanted to find out why he stabbed you. " She sees the state of the prisoner, has serious injuries, "Bai was not gentle, well... Take care of his wounds and then question him. " Norock bows, "Yes your Majesty." Naveen comes out of there going to the garden with Elphani, asking, "I want you to call me that Galvatron!" Elphani bows to fulfill what was asked of her, one of the guards runs after Naveen, "Counsellor, Sorry trouble you, but the captain sent me to deliver this, it seems when we move the prisoner, this fell from one of the pockets of the coat." Naveen sees a bag of money, and a note, "I see, thank you. Go back to the captain and see what you can find out. " The guard bows and runs to the dungeons.

Naveen begins to read the little note, and immediately discovers who had ordained, getting furious, and because of this, rays run through her body, when Galvatron get there sees energy flowing from her body, "Naveen, I came as soon as I could." And keep watching the rays, _"Something serious happened for the counselor to stay like this."_ Naveen is so furious with what she had just read, "I was always right to not like her! That Viper paid to kill me! " Galvatron is silent.

Naveen accumulates so much energy due to the fury that is feeling… she blows up a large tree that is in the garden, and the explosion is tremendous, and in place of the tree is a huge crater, Galvatron had never seen anything like this, but the energy continues to flow around Naveen.

The explosion left those who circulate there in the in panic, both Lisca and Elphani run towards Naveen, they saw a huge hole on the ground.

"My Queen, but what gave you to do this!? All those who were in the palace were frightened! " Then turns to Galvatron, "are you responsible for putting her in this state?" He raises his hands, "No...was her who called me! " Then sees a paper in her hand, and removes it by reading its contents, "by Odin..." Naveen is still furious, but gradually is getting calmer, "Naveen..." The Sorceress responds, "Elphani not a word about it, I want to see what her next move will be." Elphani gives her the paper, "What do you intend to do with it?" Naveen replies, "I will hold this together with the results of the investigation I have made, including these gold coins, shall serve as evidence." Galvatron continues to see the energy circulating through the human body, Elphani warns, "It is better not to touch Naveen, you will be incinerated!" Even with the energy around her body Naveen only says, "He is curious, Elphani, for he had never seen such a demonstration of mystical power."

He cautiously kneels, grabs her hand, kissing it with reverence, "Milady, why does it require my presence?" She puts herself at the level of Galvatron, "I don't need you to kneel, my lord stand up." Elphani is stunned, the mystical energy has not incinerated the Decepticon, and this has not gone unnoticed, "I'm getting calmer, Elphani, that's why nothing happened to him." Elphani breathes with relief and comes back to assure others that everything is fine.

"Walk a little with me Galvatron, let's talk a little." Ask Naveen, Galvatron, give her his arm.

Both walk, talking about what ails the Decepticon leader, in this case on the energy reserves of Chaar; "I see Galvatron, is that all you need?" He waves, "yes, that's what we need." She closes her eyes, "I know it is your nature to be so belligerent, and I can do nothing about it, but I can help you in relation to your... Fuel! " Galvatron's gaze lights up, "I really..." She replies, "Yes, as long as you don't touch my planet to do harm." Galvatron knows what's at stake, "Milady, I assure you I will try." She asks a crucial question, "and can I have assurances that N. Avalon will not be attacked?" Galvatron looks at her, "You can be quiet." Naveen feels she can believe him, "I will give you the benefit of the doubt."

Galvatron feels he can speak without a blunder, "Milady, I will do my best, but we are in a war that lasts millennia, not looking at the consequences..." And inspires, "the destruction... The killings, everything is war casualties.

I... I have hands full of innocent energon, Milady! I am a tyrant who only thinks of mastering the universe! " Naveen is shocked by what he has just heard, but let him speak, "at first I came here with bad intentions, but then when I saw the tranquility of this place, as well you Milady, my purposes changed..." And turn his back, "I... I haven't been the same since I set foot here. " Naveen never thought to hear that from Galvatron's mouth, so she touches his shoulder, "Look at me, My Lord." He reluctantly turns around, "I felt it when I first saw you, but you know what? Everyone has a second chance.

We knew there was going to be a chance to attack us, and we were on high alert. " And look directly to his red eyes, "I will not judge you due to your deeds." He kneels, "Milady... I don't deserve it. "

Naveen sees the most vulnerable side of the Decepticon leader, "I... I don't deserve so much reverence, please stand up!

Let's walk a little bit more, so we can relax a little bit, and when my brother gets here, we'll talk about this okay? " Galvatron rises, kissing her hand again, "Thank you Milady, for not judging me." She smiles, and Galvatron is delighted with her smile, and the energy that surrounded her body, gone.

The two walked through the gardens and talked a little, and he got to know things about Naveen as well as his knowledge of the Decepticons as well as the history of N. Avalon.

Out of nowhere she just reveals, "Cyclonus is a good influence on you, Galvatron... Give him the proper value. " He smiles, "you can be quiet."

As they walk, a page boy appears with an envelope in hand, "it is for Milady." Naveen gets the envelope, "Whose is it?" He replies, " Zanna." She looks at him, while dismissing it, opens the envelope, taking out a little manuscript, starting to read;

_"Dear Naveen;_

_I heard the bad news, and I'm really sorry about what happened to you._

_I know you've had a quick improvement, thanks to the best medical care and your visits._

_They helped you through this ordeal, so I'm glad you're doing better._

_It's not your recovery from what I'm talking about, but another much more delicate matter, the subject that will dictate your future as a ruler/Sorceress._

_The fact that they consider you the most powerful sorceress of N. Avalon, and you will have to prove it to me._

_The fate of N. Avalon is exclusively in your hands, in this case in your knowledge and expertise in magic or in physical combat._

_My men have failed to kill you, but I will not, I will take care of you personally._

_So I give you two choices, either you surrender the throne voluntarily, or you will fight with me to see who is the strongest, who loses shall leave N. Avalon or Die._

_Think about it, because you'll have until tomorrow for your answer._

_Carefully, Zanna. "_

Rage invades Naveen, "How dare she do such a thing!" Galvatron tries to soften things up, "Milady... "She turns to him," Told me that she was the one who ordered to kill me, to prevent me from knowing it was she who killed my parents and wants the throne! " She screams furious, for it is the future of the kingdom that is at stake, Lisca was picking up some flowers when she heard her, going to run, "Milady, is everything okay?" Naveen just tells, "Lisca you knew about this?" The servant responds, "No Milady, but what's going on?" Naveen gives her the letter, and the servant reads getting furious, Naveen notes, "I see that the feeling is reciprocal, thank you!" Lisca tells Galvatron, "I feel I can trust you Decepticon, Naveen and Beowulf have always been righteous, and the kingdom thrives in their hands, Zanna, on the contrary, has always sought power." Galvatron had the proof of it moments before.

"Can you do me a favor?" Lisca bows, "yes." Naveen orders, "Tell Zanna that I will accept the duel." Lisca leaves from there going directly to the Villain's quarters.

The Sorceress is desolate, never thought to be the victim of a rebellion on the part of a family member, and the person in question does not care about people but herself, and that leaves Naveen concerned, "do not be so agitated Milady, stay calm!" Naveen closes the eyes by inspiring deep, but anger flows into her, "How can I calm down Galvatron? It is the fate of my kingdom that is at stake! The people will suffer from her tyranny!

No, I will fight her, even if it kills me! " The Decepticon leader is in shock.

Then she shows her most vulnerable side, "Embrace me Galvatron!" And he does exactly that and wraps her in his strong arms, and she lays her head on Galvatron's strong chest, "thank you." He caresses his hair, "It's all right, Naveen, I'm here." The two remain so, for some time, and gradually Naveen begins to become calmer and with clearer ideas.

* * *

Well... he started to know a bit more of Naveen's personality seeing that she is a righteous woman and Queen, loved by all... during the first week, starts to have affection by this humble Queen!

Right now he saw the most vulnerable side of her, as well her his, they will share a few their burdens.


	5. Purification

_Rated** M** due to SEX scenes in later chapters_

_**Disclaimer:** The G1 Transformers aren't mine they belong to their Makers._

* * *

_Well... things will heat up from now on!_

_Galvatron will be a part of something Big..._

_You know, New Avalon's life centers in Magic so Naveen has to perform a ritual, that will be essential for her duel._

_Let's go on with the chapter!_

* * *

**Purification...**

Galvatron begins to have a whirlwind of feelings, Naveen is there so vulnerable in his arms and at that moment forgets the millennial War he is having with the Autobots, he feels driven to help that simple human.

And the fact that he's holding her feels like it's being part of something important, something that Unicron himself denied him by subjecting him to his will, enslaved him to fulfill his purposes, and Naveen "enslaved him" in another way... Giving him back the will to fight for something and not only.

But he caresses her soft hair, smells the sweet aroma that emanates from her… and how he loves to feel her on his arms.

"How do you feel?" That simple human looks at him, "I'm better and with new strength to fight." He smiles, "Perfect, I'll help you in this as well Cyclonus.

I think he's the one to help you, because I'm a little impulsive in my decisions, and…in a blink of an optic I can be rash in battle and very accurate. " That's really good news.

With Zanna...

"The Queen will accept my challenge, typical of her Morock. " Her subordinate replies, "Yes, Mistress... It will be a matter of time before she surrenders. " Zanna rises furious, "not quite, Morock... She will do anything to keep the throne. " Morock serves a glass of wine, "You did everything so that it would not be discovered your involvement in the murder of your in-laws, Zanna!" Zanna looks at him, "and yet you have failed several times to kill Beowulf and Naveen!

Your men are worthless, Morock…Do you understand? " He drinks a sip of wine, "mistress... We tried to fulfill your orders, and resorted to the vagabonds roaming by N. Avalon! " Zanna crosses her arms, "You know there are no bums here in this realm, you resorted to bribery!" Morock just says, "Vagabonds? I meant the traveling clerks!"

Zanna just says, "I want that sorceress dead at all costs!" Morock just says, "I can take care of her tonight!" The witch drops a laugh, "It's too late, those Decepticons protect her, this time I'll be the one who will end her existence!"

Morock fear for himself, Zanna manages to be quite cruel to his enemies but also knows that if he overdoes it, will meet his end at Zanna's hand.

He thinks it's okay to leave, "not so fast Morock... Summon our soldiers, for I want to throw a party! " And he does exactly that.

With Naveen...

She is accompanied by Bai, the Decepticons as well by the two servants, and everyone goes to the Clairvoyance room.

The Decepticons find it very strange that room, because it is a garden inside the castle itself, in the center has a lake and beside it, a jug and a small tub of water… and the smells of incenses and other kinds of mystical aromas… the mists surrounded the artificial lake.

"My ancestors came here before they made any decision, and I always came here to seek imprisonment and counsel." Bai continues, "That's why Zanna, never had knowledge of this room, her motives were very obscure, only those who practice white magic can enter here." Lisca only says, "This room and this castle, were built 10 centuries ago, the founders built it so that we had a safe haven, to be safe against the elements as well unknown creatures." Elphani ends, "These waters have magical powers, and emit signals according to our questions!" Galvatron is speechless.

The culture of N. Avalon is all rooted in magic, all the inhabitants were born with an innate gift for magic, which explains everything he saw.

He also learned that most of them do not follow Christian beliefs, because it was because of these same beliefs that Naveen's ancestors were persecuted, killed and many people went to this mysterious place to seek protection from their aggressors.

They had very horrible deaths, by flames, beheaded, tortured or even cooked alive, why the human being is so cruel to each other? He wondered about that, but they are similar to humans after all!

Then…

"Let's see what mystical water can tell us about the battle and its end." Naveen is watched by all, the content of the jar is poured into the tub, Lisca sees something to emerge, "by Odin... is a white dove! " Naveen sees exactly the same, "Galvatron… this means that everything will be composed in our favor." He sees exactly the same image, and then Naveen dumps a little more, "I see a waterfall..." Elphani knows what it means, "you must do the purification Naveen, for there will be the possibility of using forbidden magic." Lisca agrees immediately, "Zanna must think you do not know of the forbidden magic, but is completely mistaken!" Cyclonus saw the phenomena that happened there, being intrigued not to mention Naveen's servant, Elphani seems to know a lot, but what draws his attention is Bai, the huge Eagle Owl who always is with the Queen, he speaks!

"Cyclonus, what do you advise me to do?" Question Naveen, the deputy commander replies, "Do you know anything other than that said... Magic? " Naveen replies, "Yes, I know how to fight, taught me from a tender age martial arts, I had good masters." He soon calculates that when she knows how to fight, he must also know how to handle some white weapons.

"Very well, Naveen, so let's start by studying a good combat strategy." She is open to the idea and begins to hear all that Cyclonus has to say, and everyone listens to him very carefully, at last, "Do you understand?" Everyone's waving, "Yes."

Naveen decides to follow Elphani advice, will have to purify herself in the sacred waterfalls, which are in a secret location outside Avalónia, in the forests surrounding the city.

"I need the meditation garments and the sacred oils, Elphani, extend them into my bed." It says as they left the clairvoyance room.

When Adani knew Zanna had challenged the Queen, he comes to his niece,

"Are you mad Zanna?! Challenging Naveen that way? " The villain responds, "You don't know anything, uncle, you can really see that they brainwashed you!" The man gets angry, "You're freaking out about Zanna, Naveen's the straightest person I know, and you're going to do this to her!" She rises, "the time of this family reign will end tomorrow!" Adani raises the brow, but shoots; "You've always coveted what wasn't yours, never looked at ways to reach what you wanted." Zanna is looking at her uncle, who continues, "I know why you tried to kill Naveen, she discovered the truth behind her parents ' murder!" Zanna is furious, "you should be on my side!" He just says, "I always knew you were behind the murders, but I was so ashamed to face Naveen and Beowulf, I left.

I felt so ashamed of you being my niece Zanna, due to your greed and thirst for power! " She laughs at her uncle's fury but then gets more serious, "I give you the choice, either you're with me or you die!" Adani just says, "in that case, dear niece, I'd rather die than join you, a follower of the beast!" She keeps her eyes peeled, and she hears, "I'm so sorry for you…if you fail, the Beast you worship... Will reclaim your spirit. " She swallows it dry, but her pride blinds her, "I don't believe in these balks uncle, this is pure folklore." He just smiles, "We shall see!" Zanna throws a mystical ball at him, but he manages to escape, going to Naveen, but he hears screaming!

**"Men, kill him!"** Adani just thinks, "typical of a coward!" and run from there, without first killing some men of Zanna, with bursts of mystical rays.

Adani escapes without a single scratch, and will have with Naveen, who is meanwhile preparing to depart for the sacred waterfalls and when she sees him, "Adani I suppose..." He sighs, "Yes, and I will be at your service." She knows that he feels guilty that her parents were killed by Zanna's warrant, "I knew about your knowledge..." Adani is gaping, "Did you always know that you kept a secret about Zanna's involvement?" She waves, "yes... And I understand, that's why you left Adani, you couldn't stand the shame, but you had no proof.

I, on the other hand, always suspected her, the moment she set foot here in the palace.

That's why I sent someone to investigate her, from beginning to end. " Adani lowers his head, "I..." Naveen puts a hand on his shoulder, "save it for Tomorrow's duel, now I'm gone, I need to meditate."

The trip to the Cascades takes a short time, it is there that it prepares, undresses revealing its beautiful body, and enters in smaller costumes into the cold water, entering into full trance, saying mantras, while the water of the Cascades falls upon it, purifying her.

Without noticing, Elphani and Cyclonus followed her, landing near the Cascades, and they observe Naveen in a Lotus meditating position.

"Your Mistress is an incredible human, she is willing to fight to keep the peace in your kingdom." Elphani only tells him, "she is a very special person, always helped the people, using their wisdom and the innate gift that has, for not all who live in N. Avalon have the Gift, some of the inhabitants are from abroad, they want to live in peace." Cyclonus soon realizes why Elphani wants to help Naveen.

They are so absorbed to talk and watching Naveen in her meditation, that they do not even notice in Galvatron who is visibly so pissed off, "what are you doing here?" Then see the reason... Naveen is half-naked under a waterfall, "forget it, I've seen the reason!

Don't you have anything else to do? " Elphani and Cyclonus look at each other, "well..." Galvatron crosses his arms, "get out of here immediately!" The two came out of there, and Galvatron sits on the ground, keeping Naveen under his optics, and looks at the forms of Cyclonus and Elphani that are farther away, _"perverts."_ Think.

Naveen is in a total trance, and is meditating for a few hours, not being disturbed by anyone, says mantras and purification formulas while the water falls over her… it purifies her, ridding it of all the evil of any magic that it can use in battle, including Forbidden Magic.

Also prepares mentally and physically, because she may have to deal with the cruelty of Zanna and her soldiers, something she learned from the Masters who taught her the magical arts as well as the fighting arts, that any kind of meditation was useful for Prepare for the fights or to concentrate on the actual chores.

When the moon is already high in the sky, it comes out of the water covering its well-delineated body with a huge robe, and while walks towards the Eagle Owl, sees Galvatron leaning against a stone wall that exists near the sacred waterfalls, "Galvatron what are you doing here?!" He looks at her, a little embarrassed, "well... I... was recharging a little... Yes, I was doing it! " She sees that the Mech was a little clumsy, the real reason he was there was another; Wanted to be near her!

A smile graces her lips, "What a noble gesture, do you wish to come with me?" He gives her the arm she accepts in good taste, forwarding her to Bai, "Don't tell me you've been here for as long as I've been meditating!" He waves, "yes, I have." She raises her brow, "Oh Galvatron, you're amazing you know?" He says nothing, and when they stand next to Bai who was already waiting, he helps her to go over his back, "Thank you for your noble gesture Galvatron, now I need to go to sleep." And departs, being followed closely by Galvatron.

The night gives way to the day, and Naveen is fresh, Lisca came to open the curtains, "Good morning Naveen, rested well?" She replies, "Yes, thanks to Odin." Moments later enters Elphani with a huge platter full of good food.

"Join me, Girls!" And the two servants sit and eat with her, "When I came to your room, our Romeo was sleeping outside your chambers!" Naveen blushes, "Oh really? It's not the first time he's done it! " But Lisca just says, "I think he's falling for Naveen!" Naveen starts blushing like a ripe tomato, "Oh Girls Stop It!" Elphani just says, "No use denying, you can see the signs!" And they release a laugh that infects Naveen, and she laughs too.

When they finish breakfast, Elphani begins to fix the hair of Naveen, a braid that starts from the top of the head, and Lisca prepares a more comfortable outfit, a Chinese tunic, very light and that allows her movements, and she approves immediately.

"So you can move in style." Hears, Lisca helps her dress, "and it looks great on you." Naveen Thanks, but then he only orders, "Call Captain Norock, I want to know if he succeeded with the interrogation, not to mention to highlight soldiers to fight Zanna's men, and call Cyclonus! Let them come to my office. " Elphani gives her the scepter, "Don't forget this, I know it's vital to you." Naveen only says, "I never needed scepters to channel my powers, but I know it will be useful in battle!" And get out of there.

Immediately soon Lisca goes to the two, who quickly appear in the Naveen's office, which appears moments later, is there that Norock tells the results of the interrogation, she gets to know that he was coerced to help Zanna! The real reason; Naveen knew too much and wanted to usurp the throne.

After both Cyclonus and Norock discuss a strategy, which seems to be very effective, and as ordered distribute the soldiers in key positions by the palace, she wants the combat to be done outside the Tower Palace, more precisely within the garden of several hectares.

When everything is settled each goes to its predefined positions.

As for Zanna, she never bothered to prepare for the battle that was coming, for she believes she will win Naveen.

The day before she was stuffed with everything that was good, both eating and drinking, and did it in the company of her men, all this after the uncle confronted her, she wants to forget what he told and finish him, because he is Naveen's ally.

She does not believe in purification, for she thinks that it is useless and that it occupies too much time, although they had recommended it, after all, she is the Priestess of the Beast and does not need to do these useless things.

And now, she orders her men to take their positions and wait for the attack signal.

Naveen, on the other hand, goes outside, going in front of Zanna's window, speaking in a strong voice, **"If you think you're a match to me Zanna, come out and fight like a real citizen of N. Avalon!"** The villain hears the challenge of Naveen, **"Ahahahah... I will be happy! "** And see Naveen heading to the garden that's wider, so she signs his men to pursue it.

What she doesn't know is that Naveen was already warned about it, but let them pursue her, along with the villain.

And when they're face-to-face...

**"Now we face each other Naveen!"** And the Sorceress in question is positioned...

* * *

_Now the real fight will begin, between Naveen and Zanna._

_Galvatron will help folks!_


	6. Everything runs well

_Rated** M** due to Sex scenes and Blood during this chapter and in later chapters._

_**Disclaimer: **They aren't mine just the plot_.

* * *

Damn_... the things are getting so serious you know?_

_I will not tell you anything!_

_Just read the Chapter!_

* * *

**Everything runs well**

Galvatron is in a position of attack, but sees the two sorcerers' face to face, repairing one thing, the tremendous energy that travels through the bodies of the two.

"I've never seen so much energy..." Norock only says, "Naveen is a force of nature, never bragged about her deeds, unlike Zanna!" Galvatron gets closer to Naveen very cautiously, and hides very close to her, Norock only turns to Cyclonus, "Your leader is crazy, he will ge going to be incinerated!" Cyclonus only informs him, "he is crazy, human... But at this moment is still more insane than ever! " Elphani noticed where the Decepticon leader hides, "I think he's acting clearly Norock, look!" And it points to the place where the other is.

Notice that some of Zanna's men are preparing to ambush Naveen, Galvatron goes unnoticed, starting to kill the humans without any noise, using only his hands.

"Very clever indeed." Noticed Norock.

Between Naveen and Zanna

"Do you think I will give you the kingdom? I prefer to fight. " Zanna only says, "then you will die! And then it will be your brother's turn! " Naveen's eyes begin to turn white by putting herself in position, "then come here!" And she beats the bat on the ground with such force that the men of Zanna who are hidden, are repelled, Galvatron remains in place, he is much heavier.

And when hit the Scepter on the floor, Naveen is pointing out that his soldiers are attacking.

Not to mention that a mystical circle, stretched out on the battlefield, and did not go unnoticed by the Decepticon leader or by Elphani and Lisca, Cyclonus is very intrigued by such a phenomenon, "This is what?" Question perplexed, "it's a mystical circle... Never thought I'd see one in my 100 years of life. " Says Elphani, Cyclonus gets even more intrigued, 100 years old and still with a look of a 20-year-old girl?! So beautiful and young, but does not ask questions about her longevity, his attention is focused on the magic circle, and hears the explanation, "we learn to form one, but Naveen's is special, for it is of protection, even in combat manages to do it.

It protects us, even if it exhausts its forces and one more thing... Protects us from Zanna's black magic. " Lisca adds, "not to mention that it was her signal to begin the attack."

Between the two sorcerers...

Zanna is not intimidated by the power of Naveen and advances on it, but with a hand movement of Naveen the villain is thrown against a tree, she wants to have enough time to do a little kata, and when Zanna recovers sees the other sorceress make the so-called movements, laughing, "That's not what will save you!" Naveen replicates, "We'll see!" And when Zanna attacks, Naveen defends herself.

"I don't need magic to end you Zanna!" The other nothing says, "This will be a fight between good and evil, and I hope the good prevails." Adds Naveen.

The struggle between the two regiments, is close, and both Cyclonus and the sweeps show their cruelest side in battle, but always with a well-defined strategy, and Galvatron also fights, pulverizing many of Zanna's men with his fusion cannon, sometimes in robot-mode or in Canon-mode, but never displease the attention of Naveen, who fights like a true martial arts fighter.

Magic is also used, Zanna uses a mystical disk to see if she beheads her opponent but misses the target passing 15cm of Naveen's head by cutting off her braid, and the hair falls, staying at the shoulder level.

Better yet, so she manages to make backflips without having anything to bother and does so to escape the rays of Zanna, who continues to try to hit the opponent who is very agile.

And hit the villain with a full spin kick, projecting it back into another tree, when it finishes, puts itself in a combat position.

"I see you're quite fearsome in the arts of combat, Naveen, I never thought you'd know how to fight!" The other just says, "As I told you Zanna, I don't always use magic to solve my affairs!" The villain sights her, "I see, your problem dear counselor!" And it begins to concentrate more mystical energy to project on Naveen, who is already aware of the opponent's attack, beginning by concentrating mystical energy, and when the energy of both touches, a lightning storm forms.

The soldiers of both factions stop for a moment by seeing the phenomenon caused by the two sorcerers, they are amazed by such mystical power...

The power released by the two is immense, and as a consequence of that, Naveen's wound opens up starting to bleed, which weakens it, all due to the pains it causes, Zanna notices, "Ah what an easier victory, Naveen! Ahahahah, I will finally have what I intend! " Naveen thinks, "she says it to distract me!" And sees a red stain dyeing her tunic, and is not the only one, Galvatron sees it doing a scan, "If she keeps losing fluids, she can lose!" and jumps to her side, "You're losing blood, Milady!" She replies, "I know... I feel like I'm getting weak, but I can't lose!

I need to concentrate all my power, to end her for good! " He holds his shoulder, "all right." She turns to Galvatron, Confiding, "I'm afraid I don't have enough strength to endure all the power I will gather." He knows that Naveen's at risk, so he just asks, "will it be possible to channel all your power through me, like do you do with your scepter? " Naveen is astonished by such a question...

"So you two are dating you morons?" Mocks Zanna, the other sorceress just says, "No... We're ready to finish up with you, you viper! " Then she only says to Galvatron, "I will take my chances, I will channel all my magic through you Galvatron, and I hope you hold on!" Galvatron changes his size and turns into cannon mode, Naveen jumps high into the cannon and closes her eyes by placing the hands on the barrel.

Energy flows from the hands of Naveen directly to Galvatron, who shoots up Zanna who cannot contain the power of Naveen, and falls unconscious to the ground.

When he felt Naveen's power flowing in his body, he feels enormous power, but he does not give in to temptation and helps her to hit the villain.

Then she loses her strength and begins to faint, but before she reaches the ground, Galvatron returns to normal grasping her, "It's all right, you beat her!" Norock sees that Zanna is on the ground and rushes to arrest her.

"What do you think to do now, Naveen?" She responds to Norock, "first remove all her magical powers, so as not to harm anyone else and later when Beowulf arrives... Judge and banish her to the outside world without her memories. " The captain asks, "and when do you intend to do that?" Naveen approaches the villain with the help of the Decepticon leader, "right now, there is the risk of escape, and not only!" First, she casts a restraining spell in case the other woke up and tried something against her.

Then Naveen extends a hand over Zanna's head, beginning by saying a small spell, and slowly all her power is taken away and absorbed by Naveen who only whispers, "I am sorry to have come to this point Zanna, you could have opted for another way but you preferred this. " And at the end of 1 hour, Zanna no longer has her powers.

"Take her to a comfortable cell." Commands, "my brother will have to be aware of this betrayal on her part." She knows that Beowulf will be back in two days, "he won't like any of this." And with that looks around watching the slaughter, practically all the soldiers who had sworn allegiance to Zanna, are dead or imprisoned.

Adani looks at all that, feeling guilty, should have avoided all that if he had spoken earlier, Naveen looks at him, "You don't have to feel guilty, it was Zanna who provoked this." He shakes his head, "No... If you had acted... I should be arrested and the powers removed. " It's so much guilt, and the Sorceress looks at him, "No... Don't say nonsense, Adani, you have the honor intact.

By recognizing your alleged mistake, you have shown that you have a great character! " Adani breathes with relief and looks at the bodies that lie on the ground and then to Naveen and the scepter that is sticking to the ground.

Then he sees her reach out to the scepter, who leaves the place going to her hand, "What do you intend to do now, Counselor?" She looks at Norock, "take care of the wounded and bury the dead." And she hits the scepter on the ground, repairing all the damage caused by the small skirmishes and the duel between them, even the bodies of the fallen soldiers are disintegrated, and their ashes return to nature.

"Let a memorial be given to all our soldiers who died in this battle, for they are the true heroes." Everything is immaculate, except for the small flaw caused by Naveen's scepter.

She feels so weak…the blood continues to drop through the wound, Galvatron notices, "can I see how your wound is?" She gives him permission, and he gently opens the top of the tunic, "Yes, your wound has reopened." Then he turns, "Human, bring me the dressings, I need to take care of the Queen." Lisca immediately picks up the basket containing the dressings and delivers it to Galvatron.

He is very careful in treating her wound, and at the end of the wound is properly cleaned, he sutures the same, "How do you know that? You're a Robot! " He only explains while covers her wound, "I've studied humans for years, and I've learned a lot about you." Naveen says nothing more, "Done, you are already properly treated." And it helps her get up, "Now you have to rest a little." But notice that she is sad, for she has her braid cut in her hand, "now it's shorter..." He rushes to say, "It looks great on you!" Naveen's gaze lights up, "Really?" He waves, "no doubt!" Then he notices that she is visibly tired repeating again, "Let's get out of here, you need to rest!" and forwards her to the Tower Palace.

At the moment Naveen has to resolve the matter of Zanna, and decides to communicate with Beowulf about what happened in his absence, but turns to Galvatron, "Thank you, you have helped me a lot, even if it is not your obligation." He kisses her hand, "I had a special pleasure, Naveen." But she only tells, "I would really like to be alone with you Galvatron, but at the moment there is so much to do!" He gets caught by surprise, and lets out a smile, "I'm looking forward to it... Naveen, now rest. "

She leaves Galvatron going to the office, where she sits on her desk, has to face her brother, then breathes deeply, and activates the mystical screen, and moments later the image of Beowulf appears, _"Naveen I am glad to hear that you escaped the assassination attempt!" _She replies, "Yes I escaped, thanks to Odin, I reckon you knew by Norock!" He crosses his arms, _"yes, he communicated while you were being assisted. Naveen you had a lot of courage to face my wife and put her in the proper place! "_ She's in shock, how did he know about the fight?

It was she who should have given the news of the battle and defeat of Zanna! Beowulf note, "_Sis, Elphani, and Lisca communicated with me before the battle, they told me everything in detail._

_It was an unfortunate thing for my wife to act as she acted, and I'm glad you took care of her, which I was never able to do. "_ Naveen notices that he is not bored, "How did you take this news so well? You were supposed to be mad at me for... " He looks at his sister, _"You were not guilty of what happened, I am furious with Zanna, who deceived me, not to mention she was responsible for the death of our fathers, and for the death of hundreds of valiant soldiers, and for such I shall ask the Council to nullify my marriage with her._

_I'm mad at myself, I didn't hear you... Was anxious to secure an heir._

_I was a fool, now we have to rebuild everything that she destroyed! "_ Naveen smiles, "Oh my brother, I took care to ward off the Battle out of the Castle and the city, I managed to do everything in a place away from the palace, don't forget that the gardens have several kilometers!" Relieve graces the features of the warrior, "_at least this, and I reckon you've repaired all the damage through magic, including soldiers killed in battle."_ She waves, "yes... And I will build a memorial for all our soldiers who perished in this battle. " He is pleased and adds, _"I look forward to talking to the Decepticons, to thank them for helping you, but you know I have not been pleased with their presence here in our kingdom."_ A sigh is heard, "I know Beowulf..." But he lets out a smile, _"I will listen to them, and I can give permission to send the energy they need so much to stay alive!"_ Then he closes his eyes, _"but I will not give them anything else that contributes to their war!"_ Naveen is pleased with what hears from her brother's mouth, and he has the same opinion as her.

They talk a little bit more about Zanna and her judgment that will dictate her future.

The moment she turns off the Mystic screen, Bai appears in the normal size of an Eagle Owl, "I liked your performance Bai, you were very effective!" The bird dismissed the praising, "Well I try, for it is my way to help the people of N. Avalon." She pets the bird, "and I thank you Bai." He looks at the screen, "I suppose you've been talking to Beowulf about what happened." She rises up filling a chalice of liquor, starting enjoying the drink, "Yes, but already knew by Elphani and Lisca…they told him everything." Bai goes to the perch next to the window, "they wanted to help you, after all, I asked them to do it." Naveen raises a slender brow, continuing to enjoy the liquor, and hears the bird talking, "that Galvatron, was formidable... Let you use him as a vessel for your mystical power, allowing you to end up with Zanna! " Naveen closes the eyes, "I simply combined my energy with his, and this allowed Zanna to be defeated, and it was he who suggested it." Bai is amazed at what he has just heard, with all that talk they have not noticed that the afternoon takes place to the night.

"Well it's time to sleep, there is a lot to do tomorrow!" Bai raises his flight to his lair, but before leaving he only says, "Good night, may Odin watches your sleep!" Naveen sees him fly and then goes out her own quarters to prepare to sleep.

Not everyone is ready to sleep, Elphani is observing the stars from the garden, and without realizing anyone is approaching.

"I never thought I'd find you here after that battle." She turns to see Cyclonus, "Oh... Good night Cyclonus, I did not give for your arrival! " He observes it attentively, noticing in his gaze, "What had happened?" She sighs when hears the question, and continues to observe the stars, "I never thought to fight this way, I killed valiant men." When he hears the answer, Cyclonus realizes that she does not like to fight, only did it to defend her loved ones, "I had no pleasure in killing, Cyclonus." And a tear rolls through his face, "it was them or me... But it's not fair. " Cyclonus tries to console the woman, "the war is thus Elphani, but you will recover, for it was to defend the freedom of the people who inhabit N. Avalon." She smiles, "Thank you for giving me strength Cyclonus, these words mean a lot to me." Then she asks, "Where is your companion Scourge?" Cyclonus begins to be embarrassed, "well... Ahem... He was... " She calculates soon, "went to seek female companionship, I suppose." He waves, "Yes, long time No..." She looks at the Mech, "I don't care what he does, I'll say nothing." Cyclonus notices that she is a fearsome opponent and that one day she would like to have a fight with her, but now she just wants to enjoy her company.

"What is Cyclonus looking for? I suppose a little company. " Question Elphani, a nod, "Yes and enjoy this peace." She invites him, "sit down and enjoy my company!" And he does that, sitting right next to her.

"The Moon is particularly beautiful tonight, ideal for a romantic encounter." And let a sigh come out, "I think your friend is doing just fine." Cyclonus gets closer to her, "Yes... And we can also, it's been so long since I'm in the company of a beautiful femme. " Elphani blushes, "Thank you for the praise Cyclonus." He feels he can be freed in the presence of Elphani, and she notices rising, "Come with me, I know a place more reserved, no one will bother us." She begins to walk followed by Cyclonus, going to a more hidden place, but the walk takes about ten minutes, and when they arrive there.

"We can talk more at will Cyclonus, I feel something in you." When he hears the human, he gets more relieved, "I didn't know that you have 100 years old." She replies, "Is it because of my youthful appearance?" He waves, "Yes, seems to be 20 years old!" Elphani just says, "yes... We have greater longevity than the humans of the outside world and we age much later. " He caresses her face, "You are so beautiful and brave!" He makes her smile, "Thank you again." Both enjoy the rare beauty of that secluded place, and Cyclonus interlace his fingers in hers to ensure that everything is fine.

"It's been so long since I've been with a company of a male, Cyclonus and I'm loving spending these moments of peace with you." He makes a suggestion, "and don't you want to take a little more exploring?" She just says, "I'd love to." And hold his hand, "these hands are capable of killing and at the same time to support someone who needs it." Then adds, "and you fascinate me. And this battle made me think that life is to be lived in all its fullness! " Cyclonus holds her chin, "so let's enjoy what life has to offer us, even if it's just for one night." And give kisses her on the lips, with all tenderness, and Elphani does the same until they deepen the kiss.

And as it is normal things warm up and both unite their bodies...

* * *

_Well... Galvatron let Naveen use him as a vessel to her mystical powers, and he felt her immense power flow into him._  
_Thanks to that Zanna was defeated!_

_Zanna is really a bad woman you know? She planned the murder of Naveen's Parents!_


	7. Concerns

_Rated** M **due to SEX scenes in later chapters._

_**Disclaimer: **I don't own them, just the plot_!

* * *

Alright_ folks, this time Naveen's brother will take action and meet Galvatron personally._

_You know why? Galvatron helped Naveen in the battle against Zanna and saved that _pacific_ Kingdom._

_Now I wonder... what is ailing Naveen?_

* * *

**Concerns...**

Two days pass after that skirmishes, and things go back to normal, Beowulf arrived in the middle of the morning being greeted by Naveen, and when he sees her, hugs her warmly, "Now I know that everything is fine with you my sister." She gives her hand, "Yes my brother, now what do you intend to do?" He gets more serious, "go to the dungeons and see Zanna, look her in the eye and ask her why." Then he sees Naveen's hair smaller, "I like your new cut, it looks good on you!" She laughs, "Thank you, my brother."

When Norock hears him talk about seeing Zanna, he guides him to the dungeons, "this way."

The walk lasts 10 minutes, he is taken to Zanna's cell, and when she sees him, "Darling, get me out of here." This time he doesn't fall for what she tries to do, "remember Zanna... It was you who provoked this whole situation. " She only accuses her in law, "Your sister has withdrawn my powers because she is envious!" Beowulf just laughs, "spare me Zanna, I know my sister, and I know she's not envious, worked hard to get everything she has!" Norock reveals, "We have evidence against Zanna, she has been investigated and Naveen has saved everything for you to see, and she also has more incriminating evidence." The villain lowers her head by listening, "Naveen did what had to do!" And get out of there, straight to the palace, Beowulf needs to rest as well his guardian Animal.

The two brothers walk by talking a little more, when they find Galvatron who bows, "Milady... And... " Beowulf only asks, "Is this the Decepticon leader, the same one that helped you?" Naveen nods, "Yes it is." Beowulf only extends his hand, "I am Beowulf the king of this land, Decepticon." Galvatron bows and the warrior only says, "I don't need that Decepticon.

We have a lot to talk about. " Galvatron asks, "So are you aware of everything King Beowulf?" The warrior responds, "Only Beowulf please, and yes I am aware of everything, the Queen has informed me of everything.

I have to thank you for everything you've done for us and this land. " The Decepticon leader only tells him, "I couldn't let her beat your sister." Then he senses a nose sniffing him, "um... Who is that... " Galvatron turns to see a huge wolf, "Oh is my guardian animal, Kirai." The wolf in question just says, "he smells funny." Naveen laughs, "Only you Kirai!" He caresses Naveen with his snout, "Naveen, the robot is funny!" Naveen corrects him, "Mech, Kirai, Mech." And the four start laughing the good laugh, "I like your Wolf, Beowulf." and pets Kirai.

The king moves away because he is tired, "good, Decepticon I need to rest, tomorrow we will talk and at night we will have a feast to celebrate Naveen's victory." And moments later Galvatron and Naveen are alone, "your brother has a very strong personality, not to mention that he has the same abilities to lead as you, and does not like to show that he has strength." Naveen explains, "He's not arrogant, he worked hard." Indeed it is true, he could see that Beowulf is well constituted physically, muscular in the right proportion. (Try to imagine Dwayne Johnson), and his figure imposes respect to those who face him, and is a good fighter, but never liked to brag.

He also heard that drug dealers entered N. Avalon without realizing it, and when they saw that they were bringing something nefarious, he kicked them out.

We had some fights against some witches and demons from other mystical dimensions, I and my brother won those wars, everything due to Beowulf be a good strategist an excellent warrior.

But the tribes of the neighboring islands respect the inhabitants of N. Avalon for being considered gods who help them in everything.

The next day everyone is seated in the meeting room where they begin to discuss about how to help the Decepticons to have a supply of energy resources and turn them into Energon.

"Galvatron as I told you, we only help you with your lack of Energon, not with materials to contribute to your war." Warned Beowulf, "It's the least we can do for you." Galvatron just says, "and we didn't ask for anything else, the Queen was quite explicit in that." Beowulf smiles, "so it's all talked, you'll have your fuel." The deal was signed, and in the end, they shook hands.

That same day Zanna was condemned, was expelled from N. Avalon without the memories of having been born and lived there, giving her false memories, so that's she would not talk about the existence of a mystical island to the outside world.

And the marriage of Beowulf with Zanna was annulled by the three councils; the sentence had an immediate effect, for the king did not want to see her ever again.

At night a great party was given and there were lots of guests, and everyone congratulated Naveen for winning that battle against Zanna and his military forces as well by making an alliance with the Decepticons.

Naveen is sitting on the throne alongside her brother, observing the party, are pleased that everyone is enjoying a moment of fun.

Even the servants are allowed to participate in the party, and Elphani takes this opportunity to dance with Cyclonus.

The couple is observed by her, and as it is normal to let out a sigh, Galvatron approaches, "Do you want to give me the pleasure of this dance counselor?" She sees Galvatron's extended hand, Beowulf encourages her, "Go my sister!" She grabs Galvatron's hand, and is gently guided to the dance floor.

Both dance, Galvatron holds her firmly but at the same time with kindness, "Wow, I've never seen a Mech so agile in dance." He smiles, "I do my best!" and continue to dance a little longer, Naveen is happy.

1 hour later they are walking through the garden, "I loved to dance with you Galvatron, you were so light! I'm sure you learned while studying humans! " He waves, "yes it is true." She looks up at the starry sky, "Tomorrow you will go away is not true?" Galvatron sits next to her to look down, "Yes, it has to be, my Decepticons cannot be without a leader." What the Decepticon leader says is quite true, and Naveen knows it very well.

It opens the palm of the hand letting a little mystical energy flow, "Give me your hand Galvatron." He gets interrogated but obeys, "I haven't seen you refuel yet." He denies it, "nonsense." What gave to Galvatron to lie? She knows that his reserves are very low, and they've gotten worse since the battle two days ago, and he hid it from her, not to worry.

She feels the hand of Galvatron, and interlocks her fingers in his, closes her eyes and lets some energy flow from her to him, but when he goes to protest with Naveen, she silences him by putting a finger on his lip components.

"Ssssshhhh."

Finally...

"How do you feel?" Galvatron responds, "Better, but it was not necessary." She just tells him, "It was the least I could do after what you did, all of that turned off all your energy reserves, not to mention that I took some of your energy to beat Zanna." The Decepticon does not know what to say, after all, she is right, and how he feels refreshed, is fully replenished.

"I asked Elphani and Lisca to refuel your men, I know they need, not to mention that Elphani had a very hot night with Cyclonus." He is surprised by such revelation, but he will not penalize him for having fun and for copulated with one of the humans.

Well, he wanted to have a little fun and to have good copulation with a human, just to be more relieved, but does not dare to ask a question like that to Naveen! He respects her, and he doesn't want to touch the subject with her.

"Well I need to retire, today the day was very troubled for me. Good evening! " And leaves Galvatron going to her quarters, "and thank you for the dance." Moments later he gets lonely, staring at the starry sky.

During the night Naveen has some nightmares, all related to Galvatron, then rises up wears a robe, leaves the room going to the room of clairvoyance, which does not take long, when arrives, locks the door, she grabs the pitcher, filling it with mystical water going to the small tube that's in its respective place, "tell me the meaning of these nightmares." From the moment the water falls into the tub, she begins to see a snake wrapped in an eagle, "by Odin... He's going to have big problems! " But I can't intervene or can I? Then pour a little more, and the eagle that sees cut off the snake head, "I can only intervene when the time is right until then he will have to suffer!" So put down the jug, and go to her room, a little more relieved and at the same time with a bad feeling. When lies down, fall asleep right away.

On the other hand, Galvatron recharged but was having an erotic flux, dreaming that he was copulating with Naveen.

How he dreamed to have his big spike buried inside Naveen's and that she raged, rode him over and over again, obtaining immense pleasure.

He dreamed that was delighted in having her under him, with the legs wrapped on his waist and filling her with is transfluids while kisses and explores Naveen's body.

How did he have these recurring fluxes, what did they mean? Isn't it just a passing passion? Only time will tell.

But he's so stimulated, he gets up going into the shower to relieve himself, it's necessary.

Morning, Naveen is already on foot, must meet with the Council, to formalize the expulsion of Zanna from the order of sorcery and formalize some laws to end the cult of the Beast, cult that corrupts people transforming them into slaves without their own will. This meeting lasted about 2 hours, there was a lot to discuss.

With Beowulf

"Does she take much your Majesty?" Question Galvatron, "It's about to end, Decepticon." Then they begin to hear footsteps from afar, and that someone is approaching, "must be my sister." And indeed it was, Naveen approaches, "Good morning, my brother, have you rested well?" He salutes his sister, "Good morning, Naveen and yes I rested very well." Then he adds, "The Decepticon has been waiting for you." She's approaching Galvatron, "really?" He beckons, "Yes Milady." And give her his arm, "Walk a little with me, Milady." Naveen raises a brow but accepts his invitation.

Both go to the gardens and she hears Galvatron, "I've been waiting for you to say goodbye." She turns, "I appreciate your attitude, Galvatron." He replies, "Yes, my sweeps and Cyclonus have their cargo basements filled to the limit." She hears, being satisfied with what had just heard.

Then she gets sad and hugs him, "Galvatron, I'm already missing you." And he interlocks his fingers in hers, "and I enjoyed being here." And tears invade her eyes, "I will very much miss you Galvatron." She only hears, "I will come here several times, Naveen." And she embraces him warmly.

"Please Galvatron, be careful, I care about you!" He waves, "be quiet, Naveen, I will."

The embrace is returned to him, but Galvatron does something to her, he pinned her to a wall claiming her lips in a fiery kiss, and the same is deepened by her, "I love you Naveen." And kiss her one more time, but this time on her neck, she wraps her legs in his waist, "I want you so much Galvatron." He looks at her, "My Naveen… I want you too, but it cannot be." She looks at him, "Why?" He explains, "You are not ready, and I respect you so much." She smiles, "Thank you." He kisses her once more, "I'll be back." And she says to him, "and I'll wait for you." When they finish, Galvatron leaves from N. Avalon plus the Decepticons, direct to Chaar, leaving Naveen with a tear flowing down her face.

"May Odin protect you, Galvatron... For I fear for you. "Think, " I want you to be mine, after your probation."

She's staring at the horizon, and Beowulf shows up, "So they're gone?" Naveen responds with a strained voice, "Yes..." Beowulf looks into her eyes, "You like him, don't you?" She beckons, "no use denying my brother, he conquered my heart." The brother smiles, "by Odin, and you let him go?!" She replies, "I always thought it was the air of these islands and that would pass as soon he left.

Fate has one more thing reserved for him, and then I will do something. " Beowulf agrees with her after all Naveen knows what she says, no one can interfere with fate.

"Their war has lasted for millennia, my brother. Does the same will end? " Question, Beowulf just says, "Frankly I don't know, but I know the Autobots do everything to protect Earth from Galvatron!

Will he fulfill what he promised? " Naveen replies, "He knows that if he tries to harm the Earth, the deal goes without effect." Beowulf agrees.

In space...

"Cyclonus, be careful with the cargo!" Recommend Galvatron, he knows that everything that is in Cyclonus and the Sweep cargo hold is very precious to all Decepticons.

Not to mention they have a long way to go through to Chaar, and they expect the Autobots not to attack them when they're back on base.

"Scourge There's no sign of the Autobots?" Question Galvatron visibly concerned, "No Mighty leader, the outskirts of Chaar are quiet, I do not detect the presence of the Autobots or the Quintessons." Galvatron is more relieved to know that they can continue the journey with tranquility.

But his head is centered elsewhere, in N. Avalon and the human who kissed hours before, he loves her with all his spark, but at the moment cannot leave the Decepticons, because there is still much to do, and plans to return to her soon and who knows... Can have a little fun without fear.

* * *

_After the Battle everything is starting to calm down, Zanna will be deported and her marriage with Beowulf will cease right away, and an Alliance was made._  
_Galvatron will have his Energon and... Naveen's heart._  
_He was so fierce when kissed her, and when Naveen asked to claim her, he declined due to his love for her._  
_They will have that chance later._

_I appreciate positive criticism, thanks!_


	8. Rescued

_Rated** M** due to SEX scenes in later chapters_

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own them, just the plot_.

* * *

What_ is happening, folks? I don't know..._

_But I know this, Galvatron loves Naveen deeply._

* * *

**Rescued**

4 years passed, and during that time Galvatron was healed from his madness, due to the Hate Plague, Optimus Prime had returned and used the Matrix to heal everyone from that pandemic plague.

The Decepticon Leader returned several times to N. Avalon, but always for a very short time, and both he and Naveen, hardly saw themselves due to the duties of each, but they when they have time, passed some quality time together.

One day he ceased to come, which begins to worry the Sorceress, for she has not heard from him. What is happening? She keeps having a bad feeling, getting very restless and the other counselors noticed right away, but they didn't dare to ask what was wrong with her, the issue wasn't their concern.

But the feelings did not prevent her ruling well the people, continuing to be good to them and more humane, because she understood better the people's loving feelings.

Then one day she was receiving the people alongside her brother in the throne room, when Octane appeared with news, "Queen Naveen, I have come to bring you news of my leader." She gets up, "Tell Decepticon what's going on? Why didn't Galvatron show up? " He bows, "he disappeared when Cybertron exploded." She puts a hand on her chest, "he..." Octane sees that she has not been well, "nothing assures us that he has died, Your Majesty, we are looking for him, Cyclonus is the one who asked me to come here." She just asks to Octane, "Decepticon I want to be aware so when you have more news tell me." He bows, "Yes Majesty." Octane came out, and Naveen turns to his brother, "I need to retire." Beowulf signs and she leaves from there, going into the clairvoyance room, that's where she gets a glimpse of Galvatron's future, having the same vision, but knows he's alive.

Weeks pass until she receives news again and this time who gives them is Cyclonus, who is visibly tired, "By the gods, Cyclonus, what's going on?" So listen, "Galvatron appeared, was saved at the last moment, by some mysterious beings.

But he changed; it looks like he put me in the background, and now he listens to Sixshot. " She rises, "come with me Cyclonus." He obeys, going with her to the clairvoyance room, "I'm sure you should remember this room." He waves, "Yes, I remember." Then they both enter, and she begins to see what goes on through the mystical waters, "his fate... It seems the Decepticon you mentioned is preparing something against him... with another Decepticon.

I can't see clearly. " Cyclonus realizes Naveen's concern, "What you will do, Naveen?" She replies, "Keep me informed, for I feel that Galvatron's leadership is about to end." Cyclonus is shocked, "the predictions do not deceive Cyclonus, and I have had very enigmatic visions!

And I think I know what they mean. But I'll have to wait for the right moment. " Cyclonus notes that she is visibly concerned about Galvatron and with him.

They both came out of there going outside, "now I have to leave Naveen, you have a comlink, so you will be informed." She thanks immediately, "it will be very useful to me Cyclonus, thank you." He departs fast.

Elphani hears the family noise of Cyclonus engines, going running and when it arrives, "You are late Elphani, he had already departed." The servant is sad, but Naveen calms her down, "Don't worry, he'll come back and I feel it will be definitely, and this time you can be with him." That news rejoices Elphani.

"Let's get to work, there's a lot to do around here." Elphani bowed, going to her chores.

One of the board members crosses with her, "Good morning my Queen." She sees one of the Counselors, "Good morning Adar, ready for the meeting?" He waves, "Yes, I have some suggestions that I would like to introduce so that we can better help our people." Naveen crosses her arms, "then we will hear these suggestions during the meeting." He waves, "good, by the way, and Adani? I haven't seen him in a long time. " She starts to get a little thoughtful, "Yes, it's true, but he's returned to the outside world, wants to watch his niece very closely." Adar lets out a sigh, "I don't blame him, after all, she is his niece, feels responsible for her." She has to agree with Adar.

"Well lets going to the meeting, there is much to talk about!"

Months pass, and Naveen has a hunch, which is confirmed by the visit of Cyclonus, "I suppose you bring me news nothing encouraging." The Mech confirms it, "unfortunately... The Autobots supposedly ended up with Galvatron! " She's shocked, "when was the last time you saw him?" Cyclonus responds, "Arctic." She looks out the window, getting very upset about the news, but she has to pull herself together, she needs to make a decision very quickly, so go to her brother.

"My brother, I will have to go to the outside world." He gets stunned, "What do you mean, my sister, something serious is going on?" She replies, "Yes... It seems the Autobots have destroyed Galvatron, but I... " Beowulf just looks at her, seeing her sister's eyes, it seems they bring a lot of emotion, but she doesn't want to lose him, she loves him deeply.

"You don't believe he's dead... Do you? " She waves, "that's why I go to the Arctic... I feel that he's still alive!" She is hopeful, and her brother feels it, "the heart of a woman in love, is something powerful!" Then it just says, "go... I can handle things around here. " And he turns to Cyclonus, "and you take care of her." He bows, "You can be quiet, Beowulf, she'll be in good hands!"

Naveen does not take long with the preparations for the long voyage, N. Avalon is halfway to the Arctic.

Cyclonus notices her clothing, "go like this?" She replies, "Don't worry, I bring proper clothes to the cold." He had never seen her with clothes from the outside world, but to tell the truth the same fits her very well, the hairs are in a braid, "Let's go, for the time is urgent!" And she embarks on Cyclonus, who leaves from there flying straight to the North Pole.

The Autobots don't even suspect anything, for them Galvatron is history; he is buried in the deep ice, with no chance of being saved by the Decepticons.

And they don't even know that a mysterious human is going to look for him, they won't set up Guard... Why does it, if it's been destroyed for good?

As Galvatron was destroyed, a new leader arose in the middle of the Decepticons... Zarack is the new leader and wants to leave his mark... The Energon reserves that were achieved by Galvatron years before, will be used for the war effort against the Autobots and the Earth, and unaware of the agreement he had with the inhabitants of a mysterious island in the middle of the Atlantic, if the earth were compromised the Deal would be out of effect, the Energon Cubes will start to disappear, returning to their natural state.

Who will benefit from Zarack leading? Sixshot which does not like Scourge and Cyclonus, for thus the legacy of Galvatron will disappear.

With Cyclonus and Naveen...

"So you mean, there's a new Decepticon leader." The sorceress wonders, Cyclonus explains carefully_," Yes Naveen, he was behind the scenes conspiring against Galvatron, which provoked disunity in the midst of the Decepticons, Sixshot became his deputy commander, while I, Scourge and the sweeps stayed in Background, and I don't like the way he does things_. " Naveen is shocked, "by Odin, so it means he contributed to his alleged death." Cyclonus continues, _"Affirmative, Naveen did everything for the Autobots to do anything for him._

_Zarack lied to Galvatron and led him to say his weaknesses, and the Autobots knew why they had put a spy between us and he knew it by doing nothing! "_ Cyclonus's voice is projected by the speakers, and she notices that it is full of concern and emotion.

"Let's rescue Galvatron Cyclonus, Time is short." And he accelerates by referring, "_We will be detected by the Autobots."_ She remarks, "Let us be Cyclonus, I will save Galvatron and no one will stop me!"

Without realizing one of the Autobots saw them, and follows both to the destination, and hides without a sight.

"Counterpunch calls headquarters." It communicates the Autobot, on the other side only hears, _"here Kup, what's going on?"_ The Autobot in question begins to report what he's seeing, "_so Cyclonus is looking for what's left of Galvatron."_ When Counterpunch sees a human with white hair, "and brings a human with it." Kup is shocked, _"What do you mean? So you mean he forced a human to come with him? " _The Autobot Spy responds by seeing the interaction of the two, "I doubt, it gives me the feeling that both are friends." Kup is thoughtful due to what he has just heard, and Counterpunch only informs him, "I'll hang up, I want to see what they plan, and report this to the chief." and turn it off.

However with Cyclonus and Naveen...

Naveen leaves Cyclonus's cockpit of feeling the Polar cold, but it does not affect her because she is well wrapped, then looks everywhere, seeing only ice for all that is side, "by Odin..." Cyclonus has the sensors trained at the last location of its leader, but hears it, "it's like looking for a needle in a haystack!" He hastes to reassure her, "I know more or less where I can find him." and turn on the signal, she raises her hands by stopping for a moment the polar storm that blows the region, "this will make it easier for us to find him." At another point, Counterpunch is stunned by such a phenomenon, a human stopping a violent storm? Strange... He keeps watching them both.

In a matter of hours, they can get to the location of Galvatron, Cyclonus puts his hand on the ice, "Yes definitely this is where he is." Naveen concentrates, "so it's time to melt things up a bit!" And suddenly the ice begins to melt in that place, taking about 1 hour to reveal water underneath both.

Naveen looks at Cyclonus, "I'll have to dive." Cyclonus shoots, "It is my duty to go there Naveen these icy waters may kill you." She strikes Back, "I'm not going to stand here and stare!" She takes off the enormous coat, and plunges shortly afterward, while dives into the cold waters she turns into a mermaid going into the Abyss, Cyclonus follows her.

In the meantime, he communicates with Scourge to bring in Galvatron's ship, he should be in his normal size, and the Sweep obeys immediately, Cyclonus sends the coordinates.

They manage to find Galvatron that lays at the bottom of the Arctic Ocean, gives the sensation that is damaged, Naveen approaches him by stroking his face, "You go home Galvatron, with me." He is in stasis lock, to be able to survive the damage he suffered due to the fight that had with the Autobots Headmasters, and Cyclonus scans the leader, "Internally he is intact, but has much structural damage." She only informs, "This can be treated Cyclonus, and I count on you to help me." Suddenly both hear a communication, _"Cyclonus I am on the way, but I'm being chased by Sixshot." _Naveen realizes by saying a formula, and moments later, "at the moment he will not be in our affairs." It informs, and indeed it is true, the pursuit ends, for the ship is hidden well in the sight of the enemy who does not see it.

_"I was being chased from Chaar, thank you Naveen."_ Replies Scourge, "_I brought enough spare parts to repair Galvatron."_ Adds, Cyclonus is visibly satisfied with what he had just heard, " It's great news Scourge, and we've already found Galvatron!" Scourge sees by far an Autobot recognizing him, _"Cyclonus be careful, an Autobot is in the vicinity, right next to you."_ Warns the Sweep, "right Scourge, at the moment the human is with Galvatron, but cannot speak, is concentrated on him." Scourge is pleased to hear the news, "he's in stasis lock, which keeps him alive." Both Decepticons hear, "I will have to take him to the surface, I can use my powers..." Cyclonus fears for her, advising, "save your powers for something else.

I will carry Galvatron to the surface. " She's going to protest, but she doesn't, knows Cyclonus is right, so she sees him catch the fallen leader going to the surface, and goes after them.

The whole rescue takes about 4h, the path to the surface will have to be done slowly, so that there is no more damage to Galvatron or Cyclonus.

To not be affected by the cold Naveen creates a mystical energy shield, and as soon as they came out of the water, they were protected, and she returns to normal.

"Tell me how he is, Cyclonus." He asks, a little worried, "if he doesn't consume Energon, may perish." Informs Cyclonus, "she puts her hand on Galvatron's body, letting flow a little energy, guaranteeing his survival," Now he will hold on until reaches N. Avalon. " Listen to Cyclonus, while he does a reading, "the levels are in normal values, thank you Naveen." She withdraws her hand, "You are very welcome, Cyclonus.

How long does it take Scourge to arrive? " Cyclonus hears the question, looking at the internal clock, "it should be here any minute." She just says, "come quickly because I can't hold on much longer!

If that Autobot decides to attack, I'll have to unset my mystical shield to defend ourselves. " Cyclonus asks, "What about the other one you used a long time ago?" Naveen remembers, "Yes I remember, but it was used in battle and it was different.

The shield I am using right now is to protect ourselves from the elements, the spell I cast to stop the storm has passed. " Cyclonus understands immediately.

Scourge arrives at the right time, and helps Cyclonus put Galvatron on the ship, laying him carefully into a berth, Naveen is at his side.

"Oh my love…I am so sorry…" And kisses his lips components.

Counterpunch sees the ship depart, communicating to the base, "they will leave, rescued Galvatron." On the other side, they are in shock, "_W…What?! Did they rescue Galvatron?_ " He informs, "Yes." Fort Maximus hears, being terrified, _"who's there without counting you Punch?"_ The Autobot Spy responds, "I have the Technobots." Orders are given, _"attack that ship!"_ And off, visibly concerned.

On the ship...

They were going directly to N. Avalon, when they feel a shake, Scourge sees on the monitors, "The Autobots, they attack us from all sides!" Naveen starts to get furious, "Scourge opens a channel for them." The Sweep is surprised, "What?!" She crosses her arms over her chest, "Do it now!" And he does not speak any more by doing what was asked, "This is Naveen, Queen/Sorcerer of N. Avalon." When the other side hears a human voice, _"What?!"_ They denote that she has a very serious voice, "I want to speak with your leader." The Technobots contacted Fortress-Maximus, and quickly it appears on the screen of the Decepticon ship, and Naveen speaks, "I suppose you are the Autobot leader!" He replies, _"Yes it is me, and who are you female?_" She strikes, "I am Naveen, Queen/Sorceress of N. Avalon, and how dare you attack us? We're on a rescue mission! "

Fortress Maximus sees a very beautiful human of white hair with a crystal on her forehead, but it doesn't matter at that moment has to put some common sense into her, _"You're saving a very dangerous Transformer."_ She gets furious, "That's not your concern, Fortress Maximus, he's under my protection! My mission is peaceful and yet we have been attacked without the slightest provocation! " He denotes that she is visibly concerned about Galvatron, _"Queen Naveen, I only want the good of the Earth, do not know what kind of Decepticon you bring there!"_ She knows what the new leader is talking about, "I have the perfect notion of it, Fortress but he has helped my Kingdom in the past, and I don't forget it.

Ask your men to cease the attack, or I won't answer for myself! " Maximus notices that she is serious, by her gaze feels that the human must have some power, and note something... The energy around her?

"So Maximus? Warn your men to cease attack! I want to go home, with Galvatron! Or do you want to have his death in your consciences? " He feels that she was brilliant in the words, and makes a decision, _"very well, I'll ask them to cease the attack."_ She breathes in relief, "Thank you, Maximus. I have nothing against you, but if I had to defend myself, I would! " and Fortress Maximus notices that the energy that surrounded the woman disappeared, _"I understand, you can go in peace!"_ And Naveen only warns him, "Do not follow us, I want to keep my Kingdom secret, and for the other Decepticons keep the version that Galvatron died." Maximus beckons_, "Be quiet!"_ and turn it off.

Moments later the attacks ceased, and the Decepticon ship followed the voyage to N. Avalon without further incident.

* * *

Wow... this is weird, Naveen facing Fortress Maximus?

Until the next chapter!

I appreciate constructive criticism, thanks!


	9. Finally together

_Rated **M** due to the SEX scenes on THIS chapter._

_**Disclaimer**: They aren't mine just the plot_!

* * *

_I didn't like when Galvatron was destroyed on the Transformers Headmasters, so on this fanfic, he was saved by Naveen,_  
_No one will stop her, she loves him deeply and will not allow him to die an unfair death._  
_And I like G1 Galvatron too, he deserves to be loved you know?_

_By the way, Galvatron has healed of his madness thanks to the Autobot Matrix, due to the Hate Plague._

_By the way... close your eyes while reading this chapter... has hot scenes between the two protagonists._

_See yah!_

_Before I forgot... I never forget the story, "Night Experience." Relax I will end it soon, ok?_

* * *

**Together finally...**

The next day all were in N. Avalon in relative safety, Beowulf was to receive his sister, "I'm glad you're okay, my sister." She embraces her brother, "Yes I am, thanks to Odin.

The rescue was a success, and now I just want Galvatron to be properly installed and treated. " Beowulf notices that both Cyclonus and Scourge are in their actual size, "at the moment they cannot shrink, have to carry Galvatron to a part of the palace which is ideal for them to be able to repair him." And quickly Galvatron is carried to the site that Naveen had mentioned to his brother, and while Beowulf observes, he asks, "What will be of Galvatron as soon as he learns that will not lead the Decepticons?" She replies, "Leave that to me, my brother.

He will lead yes, Cyclonus, Scourge and his sweeps. " Her brother looks at her, "he..." She only sighs, "he will stay here at N. Avalon, by my side." She goes after the other Decepticons, while her brother sketches a smile, he's happy for her.

Galvatron is repaired very quickly but is unconscious for two days, his mind has to rest, cut ties with what's left of Unicron's control, to see if it stabilizes, not getting insane...again.

In these two days Naveen does not leave his side, except to bathe and eat, she sleeps near his berth, wants to be when he wakes up, Cyclonus and Scourge are close by.

On the third day, Galvatron gives signs of awakening from his stasis, and the first person he sees is Naveen, "W... Where am I? " Naveen replies, "Safe, Galvatron here no one will hurt you, ever again." He sits, "What happened to me, Milady, why am I here?" She starts explaining everything, and he gets shocked by what he hears, "I need to regain my leadership." Naveen just says, "No... To the outside world you're dead, don't go. " He looks at her and then to Cyclonus, "Is it true, Zarack took my lead?" Cyclonus beckons, "Yes, unfortunately, but I, Scourge and the sweeps, are loyal to you, among many others who are hiding from Zarack, my leader." He closes his eyes for a moment, "Galvatron, you have tranquility here and you have loyal men.

Zarack at this moment has more strength than you, think of what you will do. " Suggests Naveen.

"And I would be devastated if you died." Adds.

Galvatron begins to reflect on what has perspired there, at last, "All right, I'll heed your advice." Scourge just ask, "Can you shrink chief?" And the Decepticon leader shrinks smoothly.

"Leave me all of you... I need to think. " Naveen looks at him, and when she prepares to retire, he grabs her in an arm, "Stay here with me, Naveen, I need you." She lets herself be by his side.

"Walk with me, Naveen." Ask Galvatron, and she accepts his arm, "the cannon is not necessary here, leave it." He agrees, "I will ask one of the servants to take it to my room." And then they both walk through the Palace Gardens, until one of the counselors passes, "Milady, I see your friend has returned." She turns to see, "Adar, yes he has returned." Adar is pleased, "It's good to hear this news." Then he bows to her, continuing his path.

Naveen and Galvatron stroll through the gardens, and it starts to get quieter, because his ideas are getting clearer, and doesn't get so angry, does that two-day stasis do to him any good? Probably.

But the passion he feels for her has not vanished and continues to love her, and that stasis has not been erased.

"Naveen..." She looks at him, "What disturbs you, Galvatron?" So listen, "I appreciate you saving my life." She sees his eyes, and feels his emotions and affection for her, after all that passion is so genuine like the first kiss they shared, legitimate, so she gives her hand, interlacing their fingers.

"You need time Galvatron, to put your ideas in place, and you need to be alone.

Your body is healed but your mind needs more time! " Galvatron knows she's right, "I'll leave you alone, for a few days." Galvatron doesn't force her, and let her go.

Naveen during this time works immense, both in governance and in other activities she has, and also trains the magic and Combat arts, her mind must be occupied, not to think what is ailing Galvatron.

She is in the gardens to meditate when he appears, his shadow covers Naveen's figure, who opens the eyes, staying in the same position, "good eyes see you Galvatron, how do you feel?" The Decepticon Leader sees the girl sitting down until he tells her, "for five days I've been putting everything in order, including my mind." She smiles, "I'm glad to hear that from you." When she goes to get up, he helps her, "Thank you." Then they both walk a little, "but do you have something to tell me Galvatron?" He holds her hand, "Yes I do." She suggests, "So talk, tell me straight!" He grabs her, kissing her with passion, "Naveen, I love you." The kiss is deepened by it, "Oh Galvatron... my feelings for you have never changed, I waited for you so long. " He picks her in bridal style, continuing kissing her with passion, "I didn't get a chance to claim you because of my duties as a leader... But now I will do it. " He flew into her room, entering through the window, he put her gently on the floor.

Then he caresses her face and the long hair, while she caresses the smooth plains of Galvatron's face, seeing some battle scars, and kisses them, "Naveen thou art so beautiful..." And reclaim her lips again, the kiss is mighty, and slowly Galvatron takes away the mantle that covers her Gaelic dress, kissing her neck, "could be hours in this... Touch you with my hands, kiss you... "Then it was the turn of the dress, and she is only in panties and bra.

Then he lays her down, staring at her, "I could stare at you, and love you like this..." He says in a seductive voice, and slowly begins to explore the body of Naveen with all reverence, until he removes her bra without breaking it, adoring her breasts by passing his hands and sucking them.

He treads her body with burning kisses, kisses her flat stomach, near her pelvis for a long time, "Naveen..." So he takes off her panties, opening her legs wide… her hormones invades his sensors, "Naveen my love, you let me?" She nods, so he dips his glossa inside of her womanhood, and when she feels Galvatron's glossa, mewls with pleasure, "G... Galvatron! Oh, Galvatron... " She's so sweet and aromatic, he will take his time to "devour" her.

Naveen is crazy with pleasure, moaning, "G... Galvatron, I need you in me! " That's what he wants to hear, in an instant he is on top of her without putting any weight on her, so he reveals his big spike, introducing himself slowly into her, noticing a barrier, so look at her, a bit concerned, "Naveen… I will hurt you…" She kisses him, and heard again, "Will you consent to me, my love?" She kisses him again and that is enough for Galvatron to break the barrier.

With a thrust break the barrier while kisses her deeply to muffle a possible cry, he was a bit violent in doing so, but gave her time to accommodate to his size.

He put a hand on the small of her back, holding her on that position, "My love… now we are one." And starts to move inside her, and this time the pain will give way to pleasure, and he uses all his strength to copulate with her.

Naveen wraps her legs in Galvatron's waist, while holds onto him, mewling with pleasure, and he loved what hears afterward, "GALVATRON… OH GALVATRON!" She calls his name while copulating.

Shortly afterward she rides Galvatron while kissing, and he held Naveen firmly on her hips, and she was delirious with pleasure.

Flesh and metal… what a strange feeling, it's so new for both of them yet that sensations give so much pleasure to both.

And he remembers his erotic fluxes with Naveen, and it seems to have become reality, his celibate ended after so many millennia... and he has his spike where he wanted... buried inside Naveen's.

No more cold showers to relieve his needs…No more suffering.

The positions change again and he puts Naveen's legs on his shoulders, to thrust deeper, and she shouts of pleasure! Galvatron feels that she is close to orgasm as well him, but prefers to wait, to have it together.

He sits with her straddling him, and his chest plates opened, and with a hand guided her chest to his spark, and when they had the orgasm, energy surrounded both, they felt everything, while the energy flowed in Galvatron comes hard inside Naveen, feeling her womb. Both kissed with love and passion.

When it ended, he lay down getting her on top of him, never taking his organ from inside her... he had his needed release and no more cold showers.

Galvatron and Naveen shared their lives while joined their souls in that moment of pure love, Galvatron saw everything in Naveen's life, as well she saw his.

She kisses him, "Wow... You were amazing! " He deepens the kiss, "I'm glad you liked it." Then asks her concerned, "Are you okay, Naveen? Did I hurt you? " She smiles, while caressing the crown of his head, "I'm fine, thank you!" Tired as she is, she falls asleep with her head resting on Galvatron's chest, and he covers her nakedness, saying, "Now you're mine, and I promise I'll do my best to take care of you." And it goes into stasis, it's exhausted.

Cyclonus and Elphani watched both, "they are finally together, and your leader deserves to be with Naveen." He agrees, "What about your friend Scourge, Cyclonus?" The said Mech only tells, "To do the usual, went to seek female companionship." Behind it hears, "not at all Elphani..." The couple turns to see Lisca with Scourge, "he was always with me and I tell you he's awesome!" Cyclonus says in surrender, "All right, I won't say anything anymore!" And everybody's laughing.

"Then the female company that Scourge was looking for..." Deduces Elphani, "Were you Lisca?" She waves, "yes, I preferred to keep it a secret, that's all!" Explains Lisca, "not to mention that he is so seductive and respectful!" and blushes.

"I'm very happy for you Scourge, you finally found someone who loves you for what you are! Praise Cyclonus.

Elphani only wonders, "Now what will your future be like?" Cyclonus replies, "We will stay here, far from Zarack, for he must have banished us from the Decepticons." Scourge adds, "We owe Galvatron loyalty because he was the creator of the Decepticons, not Zarack who plotted against him in secret." Cyclonus knows it's true, Zarack prefers the Decepticon Headmasters and the combiners, not the other Decepticons.

"Now I just want to live my existence in peace and on your side, Elphani." And he grabs her hand, kissing her with respect, "As for Galvatron, he will have the same idea as us, and will set up a base here at N. Avalon, or on the moon, to watch over the Earth." Deduced Cyclonus, Scourge agrees with Cyclonus, "Do you think he doesn't want to conquer the universe as he has been trying since the times he was Megatron?" Cyclonus replicates, "At this moment his universe is Naveen." Elphani agrees, "Yes, now let's go back to our shores if Naveen hears us... Turns us into frogs! " Another laugh, but away from there, letting the couple sleep in peace.

Dawn, Galvatron awakens, seeing Naveen sleeping quietly, is watching her, stroking her delicate face, "you are mine..." She moves but then wakes up from her sleep, "MMM... Good morning! " Galvatron holds her hand, "Good Morning my Love." She goes up, straddling Galvatron, "You were wonderful." He smiles while caressing her leg, "I know… but I hurt you while entering you." She knew what he was talking about, " Don't feel guilty, Galvatron…you were my first." And he sees some blood in her leg, and a drop on him, "I am glad that you gave me the honor of being your first." She explains, "I had lots of men courting me, but I always dismiss them.

They only wanted the Crown, and I always worked so hard, and never had time to do the courtship!" He understood.

Her stomach starts to rumble, she had woken up hungry, "I'm starving." Galvatron was, too, but of something else, and his optics devour her, and she notices, "I want to, too, but I need to eat." To not to disturb the maids, decides to use other means, and with a flick of a wrist, a plater full of food and Energon appears in front of them, both replenished their strength after this… "activity".

When finished the platter disappeared, nesting on each other, "I don't get tired of looking at you, my Naveen and I want to make love to you." The girl looks at him, "Right now I want to enjoy you and chat a bit!" He kisses her, "Only you my beloved." And lowered his head, "Sorry… If I disappeared without warning you…" She caresses his face, "My love, I know why you stopped coming here so suddenly, you had your duties!" Galvatron is so ashamed, "Yet I disappeared…" She raises his head, "Look at me Galvatron… you couldn't know what would happen!" Then smiles, "Forget that past stays in the past!" His expression lit up!

Naveen straddles Galvatron, "Now let's love each other." And he smirks, "And I intend to do it! I want to make love to you, my Naveen!" She kisses him fiercely, "So let's love each other." And he claims once more her lips in a fiery kiss, "Oh Galvatron... ! " And once again begins another round of sex, the two engage in body and soul, forgetting everything around them, and those who pass by the door of the room of Naveen hears their groans of pleasure but do not dare to say anything.

"Oh, Galvatron you are such a force of Nature! " He explores her affectionately, making her crazy with pleasure, "you will have this treatment every day, my beloved!" And he gave her lots of pleasure until they're exhausted.

* * *

_Finally, they are together and sealed their love._

_It wasn't mindless but was full of true love feelings, both "merged" in body and soul._  
_Scourge always had sought feminine company, Lisca, he loved her since the beginning too, and they had dated many times, but I never referred that in this story._

_I appreciate constructive criticism... thanks!_


	10. Sanctuary

_Rated** M** Due to SEX scenes._

_**Disclaimer:** They aren't mine, just the plot!_

* * *

_It's the last chapter of this fanfiction folks!_

_Galvatron and Naveen sealed their love after many suffering, was full of feelings and soul sharing... Galvatron merged his spark with her heart and both shared their lives to each other... wow._  
_The Decepticons decided to live in New Avalon and built a new base._

_Someone will seek troubles with the two... and what will happen?_

_Read to discover!_

* * *

**Sanctuary**

A day is passed, and the two left the room, after all this time having sex, decided to get some fresh air, and Galvatron also knows that she can't miss her duties, and Beowulf smiles when sees them, "you've been very occupied for these two days!" And gets a laugh when sees the sister blush.

"Don't be so shy…my sister, Love is a powerful and beautiful feeling." Then he turns to Galvatron, "and you take good care of her." And shake his hand, "Welcome to the family!" Then he walks away, going to take care of some things.

"Cyclonus told me you intervened when you were being attacked by the Autobots!" She nods replying, "Yes, I was able to speak with Fortress Maximus, I was very convincing, I told him who I was." He raises his brow, continuing to hear it, "I managed to stop the attacks on your ship, and let him see my mystical energy surrounding my body, he accepted, and the attacks ceased immediately." Galvatron is thoughtful, "usually they don't attack without provocation." She explains, "I was rescuing you, and he knew it through an Autobot that was in the vicinity and acted.

I told him that you were under my protection and that nothing would happen, I asked him to keep the story of you being dead. " Galvatron embraces her, "Thank you, you used a very clever maneuver." She's pleased to hear it from Galvatron's mouth.

"You are a temptation Naveen, I just don't "ravage" you here because we're exposed if it wasn't the case you wouldn't escape." She kisses him, "Not now my love, you have to control your urges! We are very tired from the last nights." Galvatron knows that she is right, after all, he feels tired as well, "Of course my Naveen, sorry…" She raises a brow, "Sorry for what? You are too eager my beloved.

We will have time AFTER my meetings, on the other hand, you have to refuel, or you will not have the strength for our "ludic activities." And winks, while gives him a peck on his lip components." Oh, but I will have you tonight, I feed you then my Naveen!" Smirks Galvatron, "But right now I have to meet with my men to underline a plan for a new base!" Naveen Laughs.

"See later my love." Both say in unison.

When Naveen arrives at the throne room, Beowulf is there, and both received the Nobles and the members of the Council.

In Chaar

"Chief, Cyclonus and Scourge disappeared without a trace." Informs one of the Headmasters to Zarack, "I see.

We must find them, for they must want to find their fallen leader." Sixshot reports, "I intercepted Galvatron's ship, but I don't know what happened, it disappeared from my sensors." Zarack raises his brow, interrogating himself, "When was that?" The deputy commander replies, "It was about two weeks ago! Whoever took it would go to Earth. " The new leader of the Decepticons knows that Sixshot is a good hunter, "so they are on Earth... Well, look for Scourge and Cyclonus! Bring them to my presence! " The other one bows, going straight to Earth. "I just hope he succeeds." Think Zarack, who returns to his duties.

In N. Avalon...

Naveen begins to get very restless, and one of the counselors notices, "What's the matter, Naveen?" She rises from the table, "I have a bad feeling." Adar asks, "is something bad for us?" She nods.

One of the counselors begins to mumble, "I knew... These robots only bring us trouble! " Naveen hears, then shoots, "Have you finished with your nonsense, Muran?" He sits, looking at Naveen, "Since Muran is finished, I will say.

Someone's looking for our friends, they want to take them overseas. " Everyone will hear what she's saying, and they're aware that they're in danger, "Let's protect our friends who are with us, after all, they helped Naveen when Zanna tried to usurp the throne." Adar is very sensible, and he ponders long before he exposes his ideas, and when he does it is wisely.

"Let's repel who comes here looking for a fight." Add another counselor.

The meeting ends and Naveen goes to her brother, who sees her noticing that it is visibly concerned, "I need you to call the Army." Beowulf is intrigued by what he has just heard, "What do you mean?" Question visibly shocked, "someone will come here looking for trouble, with our friends." Beowulf knows that his sister is very intuitive, "right and Galvatron knows this?" She waves, "No... but I will warn him, but he has to hide if the new leader is aware that he is alive may try to finish him off. " Beowulf shoots, "you have to warn him, Naveen, it's vital!" She's visibly concerned, "Yes I know." Then Beowulf only tells his sister, "you will have the soldiers summoned, in case there is something." She's satisfied.

Then she's going to Galvatron, who was supervising the construction of the new base, it is on a small deserted island off Avalónia.

Galvatron and the others had help, from the people of New Avalon, all of them wanted to help the Robots who saved their Kingdom from the hands of an evil person, of course, they were paid.

Besides the humans wanted to work alongside Galvatron… they knew that he wanted to protect Earth from other Decepticons, and when Naveen sees the natives working with gusto, smiles;

"I see that the new base is on the right track." When Galvatron sees her, "my beloved!" And give her a kiss full of passion, and she matches, then breaks the kiss, "Yes, they are amazing, Cyclonus likes them a lot!" Then he noticed Naveen's expression, hearing, "I have bad news!" Galvatron is intrigued, "What do you mean?!" She advances, "I have a bad feeling, someone is looking for Cyclonus and Scourge." Galvatron when he hears, "Zarack... He must have sent Sixshot. " She waves, "Yes, I saw him in the mystical water.

I already knew something like this was going to happen, and I'm just asking you, don't let see yourself. " Galvatron feels the concern to emanate from her, "I'll be vigilant, Naveen." She only asks, "Warn Cyclonus and Scourge... They are in danger! " He sees her emotions flowing, "Come, My Beloved, we need to talk with them, Cyclonus and Scourge need to be aware of all this.

Then we are going for a tour, you need to see everything we built here." Naveen nods," Thanks, my Beloved." Her friends were warned about the danger, and both Decepticons decided to prepare for the worse, the base would be hidden with Naveen's help, Zarack would not discover the new base.

Two days have passed...

Meanwhile in the Atlantic Ocean...

Sixshot continues to look for clues from Cyclonus and Scourge and suddenly passes a very dense fog, taking a long time to cross it, and when it comes out, saw an archipelago of 8 islands.

Seven of the eight islands are inhabited, and when he sees three crystal towers radiating light, decides to investigate, and for that, it becomes incognito.

He sees unusual things, out of the ordinary, very strange to him, he had never seen anything like that, the people are very strange and those islands were a paradise, and apparently, the natives were friendly.

When he lands in front of the doors of the Tower Palace appears a Sentinel, "Alt Stranger!" Sixshot looks at the little human, "what is this place?" The sentry responds, "You are in N. Avalon! What do you want?" Sixshot begins to ask for two Transformers that had escaped, and the Sentinel replies, "I have no idea what's you are talking about." What the Mech doesn't know is that the sentry already knew that someone would come looking for the new friends.

"Hold on a second." And he waits, a little.

Inside the palace…

"My Queen, there's a robot at the Palace's entrance." Naveen look at the Captain, ordering, "Send him in, Norock!" Before he was about to go, she asks, "What does he want?" Norock replies, "He's looking for our new friends." Naveen immediately suspects, and looks at one of the doors, Galvatron is hidden watching the action, he felt Sixshot coming.

He told Naveen about Sixshot, and his six transforming modes, all this, days before, and the Sorceress prepared herself for the day he would come.

Norock went to fetch the Decepticon in question, "The Queen will receive you, stranger." So he shrinks, entering inside with the captain of the guard.

He is guided to the throne room, then sees a woman with long white hair, with a crystal on her forehead and dressed in strange costumes, "I am Naveen, Queen/Sorceress of N. Avalon, I rule beside my Brother Beowulf!

How you passed the Veil that protects this Kingdom?!" He studies the strange woman, answering, "I am Sixshot, deputy commander of Zarack, the new leader of the Decepticons! That fog is protecting your Kingdom?! I crossed it by accident! " She's flanked by two mighty soldiers in case of this Decepticon tried anything, and also studied him, even his colors, light blue and white, "Why you come here to this Land of peace?" Questions curious, he replies, "I'm looking for two Decepticons fugitives." She is intrigued, "I see, I am aware of your existence, but none have come to this Holy land!" Sixshot detects the familiar presence of Decepticon signatures on the outskirts of Avalónia, "I am detecting very familiar readings human, I suggest you start talking!" Naveen raises a brow, "As I said… I don't have the knowledge of a sighting!"

One of the soldiers' whispers in her hears, "Careful Milady… this Decepticon is very different." She nods, "I know." He remarks, "Majesty, remember I am more advanced than you, and I have accurate sensors." Naveen sees that he is very arrogant, " So you are telling me that I am lying?" He nods, "Yes… a ship came towards your planet, and when I arrived here I got some familiar readings!" She looks at him, "This Kingdom is pacific, and we offer sanctuary to the people who seek shelter, but I guarantee you we never saw them, the Atlantic is a big Ocean, Decepticon they can be anywhere." The Decepticon crosses his arms, "I don't think so female, you are lying."

Galvatron heard everything, and notices Naveen's mood, hearing, "Don't you dare call me a liar Robot!" She is so furious, no one calls her a liar, "_Oh he will regret calling Liar to Naveen!"_ Think Galvatron.

Sixshot notices something strange, mystical energy begins to surround the body of the sorceress, and her eyes begin to turn white, "I think it best to go away before I do something against you Decepticon." He prepares the weapons, and Naveen's soldiers concentrate mystical energy on their hands, and he gets very strange readings, how can simple humans do that?

He shoots and the laser goes straight to Naveen, but she stretches an open hand and the laser stops, leaving the other stunned," No way…" Naveen has the scepter in her hand; hit the ground with it, "now it's my turn." And with one hand she throws a ball of mystical energy, which knocks him down, " In addition to being Queen, Decepticon I am Master Sorceress... And I can destroy you for good. " He notices that she is not to be joking, "they are under my protection, so think well." He shoots her, but nothing affects her, "Oh I see you want to be destroyed!" And she extends a finger and throws a lightning bolt, enough to pierce his armor, but it reaches nothing vital, "I don't know how you did it human, but my leader will like to hear it." Naveen just mocks him, "I dare you Robot... I can be much worse! "He notices that she is not joking, and this time are energy rays that are coming out of the female's body, "they are under my protection, understood? If your leader shows up here, it will be destroyed!

Leave this land while you can, and while you are alive! " Sixshot shoots again, but without success, then Naveen laughs, "by Odin, Decepticon... You amuse me! " He is speechless, "It's impossible, you should be dead!" She is furious, "You will pay for your arrogance!" Then look at him straight in the eye, "You are saying rubbish, Decepticon, so much for your advanced Technology" Sixshot look at her, "W…what?!" She laughs, "You are an impudent fool, Robot! Magic is far more superior to your… technology.

You came here to perturb this Sanctuary and now you will pay!" Sixshot is getting a bit restless, but how she can do all of these things!?

Then something happens, he hears a voice, "If I were you I would listen to the Queen!" That voice! Is very familiar, then he turns around seeing Galvatron pointing his fusion cannon at him, "G…Galvatron?! You were destroyed by the Autobots!" Galvatron advances, "I live and I am here Sixshot, so you are searching for trouble.

You are a fool, you and Zarack, both of you conspired against me and you deserve to be destroyed!" The other is shocked, Galvatron goes to Naveen's side, by grabbing her hand, " Don't be a fool Sixshot, leave this place." The said Mech noticed the gesture, "She weakened you, Galvatron!" Her eyes got more serious," How dare you Decepticon! Galvatron has more guts than you." Her scent is all over him, and he knew, "By the Matrix… you didn't!" Galvatron smirks," Oh yes I did, but you will NEVER touch her!" Naveen asks while grabs his shoulder, "You want to do honors?" Galvatron nods, "Yes my beloved!" She channels her magic into Galvatron, who points his fusion cannon towards Sixshot, "Now you will say goodbye impudent fool!" And fires against the Decepticon in question, throwing him out of the Palace and off of , "Say hello to Zarack, asshole!" Added Naveen, Sixshot dived into the waters of the Atlantic, with no memory of what had happened since he set foot in.

With a flick of her wrist, any damage caused by Sixshot is repaired, "You were astounding my beloved and thank you for letting me use your power against him." She adds, "You are very welcome!

As I said to Maximus, you and the others are under my protection!" Galvatron had never seen

anyone who had the courage to face Sixshot, and to protect them so fiercely.

Then give her a kiss on the forehead, "by Primus... That's why I love you. " Then he just says, "I'll supervise the construction of my base, then I'll come to you in our room." and hug her, "See you later then." And departs.

Beowulf knew about the other Decepticon, "Where is he, my sister?" She laughs," He went to get trouble, but I and Galvatron kicked him out…without his memories.

His new leader will fry his ass or turn it into a washing machine!" When Beowulf heard her, laughs his ass off, he even let out a tear due to that.

What about Sixshot? Well, he's back at the base, without the latest memories, "So, anything?" He replies, "Nothing my leader they had gone missing from the map." Zarack gets furious, and it was the first time he failed a mission, "I let go of this, Sixshot." He's amazed, asking, "What do we do now?" Zarack has to conform, "Cease the search." And get out of there furious, "Oh before I forget... Someone sends its regards, but I don't know who!" Zarack is confused by those words, perhaps Sixshot must be malfunctioning...

Galvatron does not leave N. Avalon, because it is a place that makes him quieter, not to mention that help Naveen and the brother to Rule N. Avalon and learn to be a little more... human.

The Decepticons, who are loyal to him, were the ones who were always with him while Megatron, even Blitzwing who is readmitted into the Decepticon ranks, they know that he is a good leader, is not insane as before. Unicron's mind control disappeared for good.

He also realizes that the alliance he had made in the past will not take effect with Zarack, the new leader wants to harm everyone as well the planet Earth! So Galvatron decides something, will watch over and protect Earth from Zarack, for it is his new home, Naveen will help him.

The life of both is anything but dull, Naveen rules the kingdom alongside Beowulf, and he leads the Decepticons who are loyal to him, always with a purpose, to protect.

And the love of both will mature with the time, they help each other in what is necessary, not to mention that the sex of both is intense and full of true feelings. Both strive to keep N. Avalon safe and mysterious... A sanctuary for those who want peace.

End

* * *

_Wow...Sixshot decided to mess with Naveen? _

_He went to confront Naveen and she wiped literally his ass with Galvatron's help!_

_Galvatron is very lucid, he decided to protect Earth, despite be very belligerent, but Naveen will help him with that._  
_Love is a powerful feeling you know? He is changing for real._

_Well until the next Story._

_I appreciate constructive criticism, thanks!_


End file.
